Pestilence, Swords and Pride
by Carchs
Summary: Seven years have passed since the Hero of Ferelden slayed Urthemiel. King Alistair is decided to go on - what his companions consider - a mad quest, but there is still someone who he needs to recruit. Someone whose heart he broke a long time ago... Based on DA Comics around Alistair's quest, slightly AU but following the main storyline.
1. Prologue

_**Author's note: **__According to the time span of Dragon Age: Origins (1-2 years from Ostagar to Fort Drakon, approximately) and the course I want this fanfiction to take, Elissa Cousland has not been the Warden depicted in Awakening, so I leave this job to the Grey Warden from Orlais - not that it matters to this story. Witch Hunt wasn't pursued, but more details will be revealed throughout. I am sorry for any errors both in time span/spelling, but if you detect any please say so and I'll correct it! Any kind of review is appreciated, since it's been a long time since I've written on a regular basis._

* * *

**- Prologue -**

So that was it. The Landsmeet was over.

Everything seemed to be going well for Elissa Cousland. She managed to lead a group of misfits through all of Ferelden, saved Connor and Arl Eamon, helped put an end to Uldred and his twisted plans, settled disputes within Orzammar by supporting the new King Bhelen, ended the Werewolf curse, and helped put Alistair on the throne.

So it was only natural she and her companions were celebrating, since there was only one threat left: the Archdemon.

"You know, I still don't get why you decided that that poor excuse of a human being is actually fit to rule Ferelden," Morrigan sneered. "What will happen should he fall?"

"Morrigan, please, do not cut the mood. It is nothing to worry about. And should it happen – which I'm positive it will not – Arl Eamon will then decide what to do, I believe", Elissa replied. "After all, he's Alistair's relative. In a way."

Leliana seemed to awake at that. "Speaking of Alistair, where is he?"

Just as if it was expecting it, a clanging sound from an armor begun to be heard in the room. When everyone's eyes turned to the door, Alistair walked in. Turning himself towards Elissa, he whispered, "We need to talk." Elissa nod her head in concordance and then they both went to the corner of the room, shielded from the ears of their companions.

"I'm not going to question why you made me king," he started. "I even think I'm starting to come around on the idea, anyhow… It could be an interesting future for me. But being king… that raises some questions about us. About you and me."

"Questions, Alistair? What kind of questions?" Elissa smiled nervously.

Alistair sighed. "First there's the fact that both you and I are Grey Wardens. It's not just a question of obligation, but of blood. You know that Grey Wardens don't usually live to become old, right?"

"Yes… I still don't see how that affects anything."

"As king, I'll be required to have a child – even more so because my death is assured. And that's _assuming_ anyone with the taint can or even should have a child."

Elissa looked confused. "Don't Grey Wardens have children?"

Alistair's voice suddenly deepened as his face grew sadder. "Not with each other. Even one parent having tainted blood means having children is not recommended." He sighed once again, knowing the words he was about to let out would cause irreversible damage, both to him and to his beloved. "I will need to find a wife, one who can bear a child… who will live to raise it." Noticing Elissa's jaw dropping with incredulity from what he was _actually_ saying to her, he added rapidly, "I don' relish it, but… I will have a duty as the king."

Elissa couldn't speak. Tears started to form in her beautiful, sea green eyes and she was too shocked to even blink.

"I love you," he continued. "More than I ever thought possible, but… I have to face what this means. I can't run away from it anymore."

Every single word that came out of his mouth was like a dagger straight to her heart. _This isn't happening. Maker, please, tell me he is joking._Elissa finally gathered the strength to talk back. "No… I won't accept this, Alistair. Not after all we've been through. I just can't – how could I ever?"

"I'm sorry you feel that way." _No, he didn't just say that._ "My duty isn't going to stop being important to me, I can't change who I am –"

"So must I?!" Her eyes showed nothing but anger as they pierced right through Alistairs'. He had never seen her like this and he wished he hadn't. But there was nothing he could do.

All eyes in the room were drawn to her, as it was unusual for her to yell at him. Leliana and Wynne exchanged looks and Morrigan actually showed something remotely close to surprise as her eyebrows rose.

Alistair got caught up in the moment. He wanted to hold her, to tell her to forget everything he just said, that he was being a pathetic fool and what he wanted the most was to be _with her_ – but at the same time he knew he couldn't. They had to part ways, not literally, but emotionally. _Andraste knows how much I love this woman._His eyes darted down, he could no longer see her hopelessly sad and angered. "I… I need to go back to the camp. Be by myself for a while. Arl Eamon…"

Elissa didn't hear what he said next. She felt like she was in the Fade, not sure if what was happening was real or not. But assuming it was, she froze, divided between letting him go and slapping him in the face.

"The Blight awaits, right?" With that, he turned around and walked away, leaving Elissa without looking back. She couldn't move. She didn't want to believe it – had he _really_ ended all they had? All those promises about being together no matter what, of going together to the Deep Roads when the dreams start haunting them – all gone, just memories, now broken and stepped on. How could he ever be so cruel?

A warm hand on her shoulder woke her up. "Come, child, let us go get some fresh air," said Wynne with a smile while leading her out of that dreadful room.

* * *

"The darkspawn is an empty, soulless vessel, but a Grey Warden is not."

Riordan's words kept spinning around in Elissa's mind as she left the room.

"The essence of the Archdemon is destroyed… and so is the Grey Warden."

_I need to get some sleep. Otherwise I don't think I'll last another day._ Elissa smiled at her own thought. _I'm so funny. Alistair's humor must be get- No, I will not think about him. Tomorrow we fight, I kill the Archdemon should Riordan fail, and then everything will be alright._

"Do not be alarmed. It is only I."

Elissa jumped at those words. She was so deep within her own thoughts she hadn't even noticed Morrigan standing by the fire in her own bedroom.

"Morrigan? Is everything all right?"

"I am well. 'Tis you who are in danger."

_So she knew._

Morrigan started talking about some ritual – _a way out_, she said. Elissa listened to her plan without saying a word. And she left her room just like that.

* * *

"I see you can't sleep either," Alistair said with a grin.

_Ignore him and get to the point, Elissa. By the love of Andraste, resist and do not slap him._

Elissa proceeded to tell him why he must lay with Morrigan, avoiding personal dilemmas and making her case coldly. She just wanted to be able to live, Alistair to be king, and to take care of her Teyrn.

Alistair sighed. "Let's go and get this over with… Before I change my mind."

* * *

She just wanted to get out of there. Elissa kept on elbowing Fergus's arm, begging with her eyes.

"Elissa, enough! We have to wait till the end of the coronation. We're the last Couslands and we shall not bring any more disgrace to our family." Fergus turned to look at her. "I also believe you were the one who put that man on the throne, were you not?"

Elissa rolled her eyes. "Yes, I was. Let's just go! No one will notice we're gone!"

"Shhh, the king is doing his speech!"

Fergus brought her back to reality. There he was, the mighty King Alistair in his golden shiny armor. "Of those who stood against the darkspawn siege of Denerim, there is one in particular who deserves… commendation. The one who led the final charge against the Archdemon remains with us still— an inspiration to all she saved that day."

_Oh no. Please, no. Do not dare to call me up there._

"Elissa…" Alistair called. She froze in place. She wanted no more attention than what she already got. Fergus elbowed her and pushed her forward. She looked at him with annoyance, and reluctantly walked to stand facing Alistair. Hundreds of eyes were watching her, and all she could think about was the comfort of a nice bed, a hot bath and, by the Maker, being away from the man who broke her heart in a million little pieces.

"Ladies and Gentleman, may I present to you the Hero of Ferelden," _Great name Alistair, it's catchy and I can't wait for people to call me that all the time!_ "The first Grey Warden to defeat the Blight since Garahel four centuries ago!" The crowd cheered, and Elissa couldn't do anything but put on a fake smile and wave. _Maker, get me out of here._

"My friend," _Ouch._ "It is hard to imagine how you could have aided Fereldan more. I think it only appropriate to return the favor. Is there a boon you would request of Ferelden's king? If it is within my power, I would gladly grant it." _Well, my king, you could pretend you never said what you said to me in the eve of the battle. I would like you to apologize to me and beg me to be yours again. Or should I ask you for that slap I've been delaying for so long?_ But another thought came to Elissa's mind.

She almost whispered, "I ask that the Howes pay for the slaughter of my family and the unlawful seizure of our lands."

Alistair looked surprised, as if he was actually asking for something else to come out of Elissa's lips. "Very well. The Howes are hereby stripped of the Arling of Amaranthine and their status as nobles of Ferelden. Let it also be known that the Arling of Amaranthine will be granted to the Grey Wardens. There they can rebuild, following the example of those that came before them."

The crowd cheered once again. Alistair got closer to Elissa and whispered to her, in a way only she could hear him, "What are your plans?"

Elissa bit her tongue so she couldn't say all the things she truly wanted to say. "I will help my brother retake Highever."

"… And then?" Alistair almost looked… hopeful. Or was it Elissa projecting her own wishes on others?

"I am not sure." Staying in Denerim certainly wasn't part of her plans. But she was pretty sure of what she would make of her future.

She would never forget Morrigan opening the door to her bedroom after the ritual, telling her that love would always be a weakness, and that Elissa's friendship made her whole ritual a lot harder. Morrigan opened herself that night, and Elissa was so fragile she hugged her. She just needed a friend around, not to cry, not to talk, but just to be there. When she pulled away, Morrigan's hands accidentally ended on Elissa's stomach.

She would never forget the look of shock on Morrigan's face, and the words that followed…

"'Tis a girl… But she possesses no taint!"

* * *

_**Author's note:**_ _I have to thank **LyriumLove** and **sarahannmarie123 **for their help in this chapter, as I didn't even notice some of the idiotic errors I have made. Go check their profiles!_


	2. The Welcoming Party

**- Chapter 1: The Welcoming Party -**

**Chapter 1: The Welcoming Party**

**Highever. Seven years later.**

Castle Cousland stood before him. Alistair let his guards and Arl Teagan go to the front gate to announce their arrival. He wasn't sure he would actually see her, let alone talk to her about anything.

The gate opened and he was led to the main hall.

"Alistair!" shouted Fergus with a smile, coming up to him with his arms wide open.

"Fergus!" Alistair replied while they shared a hug. "I hope you received the message about us coming here."

Alistair's friendship with Fergus grew over the years. As the new Teyrn of Highever, Fergus often traveled to Denerim on official kingdom business, becoming both a friend and an unofficial counselor to King Alistair. Whenever he tried to talk about Elissa, however, Fergus's response was always the same: "I was asked not to say anything about her. She's stubborn, as you probably remember, and she's the only family I have left. I'm sorry, Alistair." The last time they spoke, however, during a dinner in the RoyalPalace in Denerim, Fergus let out something he should not have, and he did not even notice it: "I am still not to say anything about her. I'm sorry, Alistair, but she's all the family I have… and I like having her around." Well, the ale was _that_ good. _So she has been around. Thank you, Fergus._

"I did, although you did not mention _why_ you were visiting." Fergus looked at him doubtfully.

Alistair smiled. "You know, official king business, I have to travel all over Ferelden from time to time, see if people are happy, if there aren't any darkspawn eating their rice plantations…"

"… Or is this about my sister?"

Alistair looked at Fergus blankly. "Why would you say that?"

Fergus sighed. "When I got back from Denerim two months ago, I suddenly remembered our conversation at dinner. I was hoping it would not have a great impact on you."

"A great impact? It's not like –"

Alistair was struck down. His face was all wet and he couldn't open his eyes. When he finally did, the huge Mabari hound was standing on top of him, tail waggling, looking extremely happy to see him.

"Hey, Bawoof!"

Bawoof was Elissa's Mabari. His presence in Castle Cousland only reassured Alistair that she was indeed there – Mabari war hounds only have one master, and they never leave him.

Fergus got a hold of the huge goldish dog and tried with all his might to pull it off of Alistair. The dog, however, only stepped aside when _he_ felt like it.

"I'm so sorry, Alistair, Elissa just lets him hang around… I guess he never learned how to behave."

Alistair remembered the great dog's braveness and loyalty during the time they were all together. "Believe me, Fergus, he has." Bawoof let out a loud bark in approval.

Suddenly, the door on Alistair's right flung open. A little girl in a dark red dress walked into the room. She had blue eyes and dark brown hair, tucked perfectly in a braid that went to her shoulders. "Daddy, do you know where Eleanor is? It's time for our tea party and I can't find her anywhere!"

"Well hello, Edith," replied Fergus. "I believe she was with your aunt in the garden." He then turned back to Alistair. "Alistair, this is my daughter Edith. Edith, dear, this is the king."

"Very pleased to make your acquaintance, Lady Edith," Alistair said with a smile, while kneeling to be able to be at her height and holding her little hand in his.

"Welcome to Highever, your Majesty." The girl was no older than 4 or 5, but she had been brought up in nobility; her manners were impressive. Still, she was so innocent and adorable, it just made Alistair chuckle. "Well, thank you very much." He let go of her hand and stood up.

"Edith, pup, why don't you go to your bedroom and start preparing your little tea party? I'll tell someone to go get Eleanor…"

Alistair seized the opportunity. "I can do that. You said she was with Elissa. I need to speak to her anyway."

Fergus just looked puzzled at Alistair. "Very well, if you say so. I'll accompany you to the gardens –"

"I can do that, Fergus. I still remember where they are." Teagan smiled at his old friend.

"Well I guess I'll just go with my daughter and help her prepare her little tea party then. Make yourselves at home." With that, Fergus smiled at both men and left the room with her daughter.

Teagan signaled Alistair to follow him. "So you're really serious about this plan of yours. Who are you leaving the kingdom to?"

Alistair followed Teagan out of the room through the corridors to the back of the castle. "Eamon will watch over it while I'm gone."

"And if something happens to you?"

"Teagan, I've been in a battle with the Archdemon and lived to tell the tale, it's not like some Antivan Crows or the sort will take me down."

Teagan sighed. "You keep telling yourself that, Alistair, and you might be surprised to find yourself in very unpleasant situations."

"As long as there aren't any other men involved, I think I'll manage it."

Teagan rolled his eyes as they walked into the gardens. It was a wonderful sunny day, and it wasn't long until they both saw a familiar red-haired figure in the distance, along with a small child holding a bow. Alistair stopped walking; suddenly his cockiness was all gone. Seven years later they would meet again – would she still be angry at him? The last memory he had of her were those piercing green eyes full of hurt and anger.

Teagan noticed him standing still. "Are you alright? Are you up to this?"

Snapping out of his nostalgic state, Alistair took a deep breath. "I am. It has been too long."

* * *

_**Author's note: **Sorry for this very small chapter. I promise the next one will be bigger and surprises will follow! I'll try to upload a new chapter with no more than a week apart, or if I'm lucky and my mind is working nicely enough, a little earlier (as this was). Once again, many thanks to my beta reader **sarahannmarie123** for her reviews and comments on this chapter :)_

_Please leave a review, I'll be forever grateful (really, please do :P)! Thanks for reading :)_


	3. The Plan

**- Chapter 2: The Plan -**

"No, dear. You must hold it higher, otherwise your arrow will just fly straight to the ground."

Elissa was helping Eleanor with her bow. Even though she was just a small child, Elissa figured it was better for her to be ready before something could catch her off guard. So she had spent the last couple of weeks training the young Cousland girl in archery. She was a fast learner, but her aim needed a bit more practice.

Elissa helped her aim a little higher then let go. Eleanor's wrist was trembling slightly, but she was confident. She stretched her fingers, letting go of the bow's string and allowing her arrow to fly swiftly until it rested on the tree in front of her. Her face lit up as she turned around to face Elissa, and then she smiled. "I did it!"

"You sure did," said a familiar voice to Elissa. It was only a vague memory by now, and it took her a while to add a face to that sound. When she finally did, he was only a few steps from her.

A name came out of Elissa's lips as softly as a summer breeze. "Alistair." She turned around. He still had the same smirk, and his golden hair was as messy as always. It was strange for Elissa to see him with those fancy, regal clothes, as she was used to seeing him in his armor. But since there was no obvious threat at every step, she figured it wasn't necessary. Besides, she wasn't exactly combat-ready in her dark blue silky dress.

Alistair smiled. It was nice to see her again, even if she was still mad at him. He took time to explore every detail of that moment because it could be the last time he would ever see her – Alistair was almost certain she would just slap him and walk away this time, without even letting him explain why he was there. _She is _that_ impulsive_. Her red hair was now loose instead of that ponytail she had while they were together – both literally and emotionally – letting her long hair swirl with the wind. Her sea green eyes looked cooler, wiser even, and her face was calm, with a subtle smile on her peach lips. She had on a dark blue dress that enhanced her curves perfec- _Okay, I'm digressing._

Elissa turned to the little girl in the green dress beside her. "Eleanor, dear, this is Alistair, the king."

Eleanor's face revealed surprise, while she hastily but smoothly bowed. "Your Majesty."

Both Alistair and Teagan chuckled, while Elissa still supported that faint smile.

"Lady Cousland, it is an honor to meet you," Alistair said while he lowered himself to be at the child's height and bowed his head. When he looked up, he saw hazel eyes with a hint of green, possibly the prettiest he had ever seen. Her wavy dark blonde hair was adorned with a hairpin of a blood red flower. Something about her seemed familiar, but he couldn't tell what it was.

Elissa turned to face Teagan while Alistair got up. "Arl Teagan, it is a pleasure to see you again."

"As it is mine to see you again, my lady. I believe Lady Edith was planning a little tea party and was searching for Lady Eleanor. I would gladly escort her back, if I may."

"Very well," answered Elissa. "Eleanor, dear, you're late for your tea party! Run along with Arl Teagan, he will be your personal escort – lucky, huh?"

Elissa put a hand on her back and lowered herself to get a kiss on the cheek from Eleanor, who then went with Teagan with a smile. "Don't forget to come to get your tea!" she yelled at the distance, turning around to face Elissa.

"I won't, dear. I won't!" Elissa smiled and waved as she watched Eleanor go back to the castle. She and Edith were such good friends, and since their age was approximately the same, Elissa knew Eleanor would always have a true friend.

Alistair was left alone with Elissa under that big tree. He knew what he had to say, but it had been seven years since they last talked, and _that_ would be a bad conversation starter. So he just had to start with something else. "Soooo…"

"So…" Elissa replied with a circling movement of her head.

"It has been a long time!"

"Why are you here, Alistair?" Even though the question sounded a bit aggressive, her face was calm as water.

Alistair scratched his head. "Well, huh… That's a long story, actually. Would you like to take a walk?" He extended his left arm as an invitation for Elissa to grab him. _Stupid, what are you doing? She will definitely slap you this time._

Elissa looked at his arm and with her right one she took it. Alistair let out the breath he was holding and Elissa chuckled. "You know, Alistair, it's not like I'll try to beat you up or something. You have my word."

"So that means you're not going to slap me, then?" Elissa smiled at Alistair's question. He didn't need an answer. "Good. That would just ruin this pretty face and then I wouldn't be the handsome king Ferelden has been accustomed to."

Elissa smiled and nodded, as he led her across the garden to its small walls that ran through the edge of the cliff. They walked alongside and they could see the ocean below.

Alistair decided to start from the beginning. "I tried to find you, you know. During the first two years Fergus said you weren't in Highever. So I decided to look for you in Amaranthine. I figured you would take your place as Warden Commander and Arlessa… But you weren't there. So I had the most awkward conversation with Leonie, the Orlesian Warden. I was pretty sure she was flirting with me!"

Elissa let out a clean, sweet laugh. Maker, he hadn't heard her laugh since forever!

"Do not laugh!" Alistair laughed himself. "It was not remotely funny! I still have nightmares about her!" It felt so natural for him to be around her. She was the only one who actually found his jokes funny. "Anyway, Fergus dropped that story meanwhile and just told me you didn't want me to know where you were… Why?"

She looked down. Should she tell him the truth? Could he handle it? Worse, could _she_ say it aloud and face the truth? "I needed a break from… everything. I know it's selfish, but what happened in those two years was… too much. And if you just showed up, you would have reminded me of everything I've been through, when my only focus was to get over it, to forget, to let go." The truth would have to wait. Now wasn't the time.

Alistair took his arm off of hers and placed himself in front of her. "So what changed now? You don't look that sad."

"I've grown older. Time changes you, you know?" Elissa looked at the sea. "I learned not to lose my temper so easily. To be patient. Actually, all that was taught to me by that six-year-old you just saw." She chuckled.

"Lady Eleanor?" Alistair asked with a smile.

"Yes, Lady Eleanor."

Alistair remembered Fergus mentioning Edith, but nothing about Eleanor. Wasn't Eleanor their mother's name? "Fergus never told me he had two daughters."

Elissa blushed suddenly, and Alistair noticed. She coughed a bit before answering in a rush. "He doesn't."

"So wha-"

"You still didn't tell me why you are here." Elissa crossed her arms in front of her chest. What had Alistair done to provoke that change in her behavior?

"Is there somewhere more private we can talk?"

Doubt spread through Elissa's face. _Private? What does he want? _"The study, perhaps?"

Alistair nodded. "Lead the way."

* * *

Elissa spent a lot of time in the study lately. She did so because it was her favorite place to teach both young Edith and Eleanor about the Cousland family, just like her old tutor Aldous used to teach her. The girls, however, were not like Elissa herself when learning the family history. Luckily, they listened to her attentively, eager to know everything about every ancestor of theirs. Elissa used to trail off and didn't pay much attention, so in addition to teaching the girls, she was also learning a bit more.

The study was filled with books, a lot of them still open on the large wooden table. Elissa closed the door behind her and stared at Alistair. "Well, I guess this place is as good as any." Elissa felt restless all of a sudden: she was alone with Alistair. "Should I get some guards to watch the door?" She wasn't afraid of him or anything, she just wanted someone around so she wouldn't do or say anything remotely unwanted.

"I don't think _that_ will be necessary. Unless you still keep spies around…?"

"I'll never understand why you were always picking on Zevran. He stood by us and proved himself a valuable ally."

Alistair laughed. "Yes! By picking locks and vanishing between darkspawn! And let's not forget his cocky compliments directed at you."

"So what bothered you the most, that he wasn't as effective in combat as yourself, or those cocky compliments?" Elissa had her arms crossed across her chest and a playful tone in her voice. A smirk appeared in her lips.

Alistair blushed. "I don't think it is necessary for me to answer. You already know what it was."

That line made Elissa more uncomfortable than she was expecting. Even though it had been seven years, her heart still ached whenever she thought about the great time they spent together – the light in all of that darkness. Alistair made such an impact on her she hasn't been able to be with anyone ever since. _Alistair would have ended that sentence with a stupid joke_ or _Here's someone who doesn't flirt as bad as Alistair_ were thoughts that often went through her mind every time she was with someone who could actually be interested in her. She knew she alone was ruining her chances at a new happiness, but she was more comfortable being by herself than being with someone and constantly comparing him to her first love. She put her hands on her waist and tried to escape the subject. "So you were about to tell me why you were here…"

Alistair was lost in memories, but her voice brought him back to reality. Zevran. Well, he had had a place in all of this. All that he had left was the hope that she would listen to him throughout.

"Right. So… I came here not only to fulfill my duty as king-"

"And what duty would that be, your Highness?" Elissa giggled as she said it.

"You know, traveling across the country, waving at the crowd, making young girls sigh. The usual." Alistair cleared his throat. _Here it goes._ "But beyond that, I came to talk to you. I… need your help."

Elissa began to worry. Needed her help? What did he mean? A sudden fear went through her mind as she remembered all the times they had fought against the darkspawn, as she remembered how afraid she was that either she or Alistair would die right there – obviously she was also scared for her other companions, but Alistair was her beloved. "My help?"

"Yes. You see, I need to go to Antiva. But I won't be there as king."

"So you will throw your title aside for…?" All that conversation was starting to take a strange route.

"I need to search the Archive of the Crows."

Elissa's jaw dropped. She was shocked - why on Thedas would he _need_ to go there? "Are you out of your mind? A king in the Archive of- What?!" She couldn't believe he was actually serious.

"They have… information I need." _Please, Elissa._

Everything about that conversation looked utterly suspicious to her. "What kind of information?" She crossed her arms again in front of her chest.

"Information about Maric."

"About Maric? What is there to know? He disappeared at sea. His ship probably sunk." She tried to shrug it off. Elissa wasn't sure what he wanted from her. Had he gone power mad? Why would he want to know about Maric?

Alistair let out a deep sigh. He looked at his feet, trying to choose the best words to explain to her why it was so important. "He may not have _simply_ disappeared. There are papers in the Archive that may tell me where he is. I believe he was imprisoned by the Crows."

"And how do you know all this?"

"Zevran put me in touch with Claudio Valisti."

"Zevran?" Her mind trailed off to that mysterious elf. "Did you talk to him recently?"

"Well, we did not exactly talk. He sent me a message telling me that there may be proof that Maric is still alive, and told me where to send a message to speak to Claudio."

Her face looked disappointed, but all of a sudden the other name caught her attention. "Who is this Claudio, anyway?"

"A prince… and a member of the Crows."

Elissa couldn't believe him. "Really, Alistair?" Her hands kept going up and down, left and right, trying to make sense of what he had just said. "You're involved with the Crows now? Do you know what some people in Ferelden could do with that information?! Their _king_ is making business with the Crows!"

"You're missing the point!" Alistair was beginning to feel desperate. "Elissa, if I do find King Marric, he'll take the throne!"

Elissa was speechless. What he was saying made no sense at all; he was putting himself in danger by going on a mad quest, searching for his long lost father – not because he wanted to save his father, but because his father would take the throne – Alistair's biggest burden – from him. What happened to him? He wasn't that selfish back then. Matter of fact, he was so focused on his duty and his country that he even sent her away – sort of.

"So let me get this straight," Elissa started, trying to calm down. Her words were slow and pondered. "You want to find King Maric because, if he comes back, he'll be Ferelden's righteous king?"

"Yes." Plain and simple.

Elissa looked straight into his eyes. "And what about you? You become Prince Alistair and start having less responsibilities?" Her words were like venom – not that she meant it, but she thought Alistair's plan, besides completely crazy, was also suicidal.

"Elissa, you have no idea how much being king has affected me over the years."

"So you try to take the easy way out? So much for executing Anora to avoid a rebellion! If Maric comes back, he will take the throne – that is _assuming_ he's alive and in condition to actually take the throne – for a limited time, because he's not exactly young. Then you'll be forced to take the throne again, to die shortly after because of the Calling. And since no one has heard about any royal marriage and your bastard's nowhere to be found – and if Morrigan stays true to her word, he _won't_ be found – you'll just leave Ferelden kingless, and I have no doubt this time there will be a civil war!" Elissa paused to see his reaction. Her words were certainly piercing through him – he knew how crazy this plan was, and he knew he was being selfish. "Not to mention that all these scenarios are only possible if you get out of this mad quest alive! What happens if you die out there?!" She was almost yelling. Elissa was sure that no matter what she said, he would go anyway, with or without her. But maybe, just maybe, he could listen this time.

"That's why I need you with me."

"Wait, so you want _me_ to go with you?"

Alistair's voice turned to a whisper, "I hired some outside help. But you're the only one I can count on."

Elissa crossed her arms. "I believe Wynne and Oghren stayed in Denerim."

"Oghren still has that, well… drinking problem. And Wynne… She's not the same. Her friendly spirit is getting weaker, and so is she. I couldn't possibly… Please, Elissa." He was trying his best to convince her to go. He actually needed her. She was the only one he could trust right now. He wanted her there with him to bring him to reason, to watch his back like she always did. But she seemed so distant now. "I never wanted to be king. You know that. Do you know how lonely it gets, how people just want to be around you because you're royalty and you can provide for them? Do you know how it feels when people treat you nicely not because they want to, but because you're their king and they can fall into your good graces? Do you know how it hurts knowing that you don't actually have friends that care for you just for who you are?"

Elissa couldn't answer him. Part of her wanted to tell him it was like that because he wanted to, because he had sent her away. But the other part could understand what he was saying, as she only had her brother and his brother's wife, Mildred, to talk openly to.

"I'd rather be the bastard, stupid, old Alistair with his witty one-liners. Finding Maric is my only chance of changing that, to become at least part of what I was. If you could, wouldn't you change anything that happened in the last few years?"

Alistair knew his answer: if he knew he would be in this situation right now, he would never have sent her away. She was his best friend, at the very least, and being away from her hurt too much. He missed having someone around who laughed at his jokes, slapped him in the head every time he said something stupid, and that was there for him while he talked about all that troubled him – just like she was doing now.

Suddenly, the study door flung open. The little girl that was with Elissa only a few hours ago stepped in, face slightly annoyed but trying to hide a smile. She turned to Elissa.

"Mommy, you said you would come have tea with us and you didn't, and now your tea's cold!"

Eleanor's words struck Alistair. He felt he had no air in his lungs, and then all started to seem clearer: the familiarity in Eleanor's face – Elissa's traces; the reluctance in Elissa to accept his request – she didn't want to leave her daughter for a man that rejected her and probably now didn't mean anything to her. Elissa had a daughter.

Elissa picked Eleanor up, apologizing to her for forgetting her little tea party. She then turned to Alistair while she was leaving the room.

"No, Alistair," she answered him. "Anything that depended on me, I would not have changed."

She left Alistair alone in the study, and he watched the two Cousland girls walk away.


	4. The Decision

**- Chapter 3: The Decision -**

Elissa was thinking about all that had happened that day. She purposely told the nearest servant to get her a hot tea, as she was beginning to feel sick. Of course she was not sick – she just wanted an excuse to stay in her room while all the others were having dinner – including Alistair. She had to think long and hard about what he had told her.

It was completely crazy what he was planning to do, and they both knew it… But all she had to do was simple: to decide if she was going or not.

Her heart and gut told her to go. It had been years since she had been on an adventure, since she had felt her heart pounding with excitement. Her life has been calm, but dull – there were no thrills in Highever, except for that occasional walk in the woods to hunt. _Hunting, that's my idea of fun._ She wanted the thrill, to feel alive again. But then again, she had a perfectly good reason not to go: her daughter. Could she leave her, just like that? To go after a feeling that she didn't even remember how it was like?

She had decided not to go. _I will tell Alistair tomorrow that I have responsibilities. As does he. I have one life that depends on me, and he has much more. I shall talk him out of it._

Elissa was nearly asleep when a thought suddenly hit her: he would not back down. She was certain.

_What if something goes wrong and he gets killed? What if I'm not there to protect him? Andraste knows how many times I've saved his sorry ass._ Elissa chuckled as she remembered the time Alistair tripped over himself and was at the mercy of the nearest darkspawn, completely helpless. Had she not been there at that time, no arrow would have gone through the creature's left eye and Alistair would probably be dead.

She decided to sleep over it. The night would bring inspiration, she hoped, and the Maker would compel her to do the right thing. All she needed to do now was fall asleep.

* * *

The dining room had more movement that night than in the whole year. The king was there, so everything needed to be absolutely perfect. The table was covered in the finest Orlesian silks, plates carefully arranged in front of every wooden chair, now covered in green velvet, top to bottom.

The smell was divine. Everything one could ever want in a meal was there: delicious soup, the finest ales and wines, turkey, boar, pig, cow, salmon, cod, salad, rice with the best spices one could get. There was music too, as the bards sang happy songs about how the Hero of Ferelden and her companions, namely the king, defeated the Archdemon and brought peace and prosperity to a new age.

Fergus was sitting at the head of the table, dressed in a blue attire that matched his eyes. To his right was Mildred, his wife; her black hair in multiple braids tucked perfectly around her head made her seem even more regal. Her poise alone showed people she had been noble-born. Her hazel eyes looked tenderly at Fergus as he talked to his daughter Edith, who was at his left. At Edith's left was Eleanor, Elissa's daughter.

Alistair occupied the place at Mildred's right – Elissa's place – because a servant told Fergus she was feeling a bit sick, so she wouldn't join them for dinner. _Was she already ill or did she just create an excuse not to be near me?_

Elissa didn't linger for long in his mind, as he and Fergus started talking about things that had happened in the past months, and Teagan, who was at Alistair's right, joined in as well. The night went on and so did the conversation, until they ran out of topics to talk about. Alistair seized the opportunity to strike a conversation with the young girl in front of him.

"My Lady, may I dare ask where your father is on such a wonderful evening?"

"Oh. I don't really know my father. Mother says he has a job to do somewhere else, but he never came to visit me." Her smile faded a little as she said that.

Her story was sad. That little girl was being raised by the strongest woman he had ever known, all by herself. Did he know the girl's father?

"How old are you, child?" Alistair asked affectionately. He remembered Elissa mentioning her age before, but he couldn't remember.

"I'm six."

Alistair did the math. It was now 9:38 Dragon. If Eleanor was six years old, she must have been born in 9:32 Dragon. Alistair last saw Elissa in the end of 9:31 Dragon. It was possible he knew the father… if it had been someone in their party.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a yawn.

"Edith, darling, watch your manners!" Mildred said, annoyed at her daughter. _How disrespectful, especially when the king is our guest!_

"I'm sorry Mother, but I'm so tired…"

"So am I, Aunt Mildred," Eleanor added.

Fergus laughed. "Well girls, I guess it is time for you to say goodnight to our guests and go to bed!"

"I'll take them upside, dear," Mildred told Fergus with a smile. She then got up, and the girls said their goodbyes as they walked to Mildred Cousland. The three of them left the dining hall graciously.

"Wonderful children, aren't they?" Fergus asked with a sparkle in his eyes.

"They are indeed," Teagan said after sipping a bit of wine. "So young and still so lady-like! They will be gracious women when they grow up. You better watch out because your castle will be overrun with contenders!"

Fergus laughed aloud. "I'm trying to prepare myself for that!" He turned to Alistair. "What about you, dear friend, when are you going to get married and have a son? That way I won't have to worry about Edith and all the other boys!"

"He's a stubborn man, he is!" Teagan waved his glass around. Surely the wine had had the best of him. "Both myself and my brother Eamon have been whispering in his ear, 'You have to find a wife! You need heirs! No matter who she is, just breed, for the love of Andraste!'"

"Maker's breath, Teagan, get a hold of yourself!" Alistair felt uncomfortable at his words. It was true, both Teagan and Eamon were all over him to find a wife, but what could he do when none of the suitors were half the woman she was? But then again, she wasn't a suitor because he could never have children with her – the taint in both of them made that an impossible task. Still there she was, with a child of her own. He needed to get over her – so why was he still here? "You have until tomorrow to get lucid."

"Is that a threat, nepheeew?" Teagan was so inebriated he even crossed his eyes.

"Are you leaving tomorrow?" Fergus asked. At least he was still sober. "But you just got here!"

"And I got what I came for, old friend." He now knew Elissa would never go with him.

* * *

Elissa had made up her mind. She got out of bed, combed and braided her hair. She then went to her armoire and picked her blood red dress, which was a perfect match for her hair. As soon as she was ready, she stormed out of her room, determined to find Alistair to tell him what she had decided to do.

Her decision seemed hard to make, but the more she thought about it, the more she realized she already knew the answer as soon as Alistair asked her to go with him. _He's completely mad_, she kept thinking to herself.

She opened the door to the dining room, but the breakfast was only being put on the table. No one was there except the servants. She closed the door and turned back. She proceeded to the main hall. No one was there. _Where are they?_ Elissa then decided to go outside, as Alistair, Teagan and Fergus might have gone hunting – the guards would surely know if they had passed by.

Elissa could already see the gate, along with the three men she was looking for. Alistair was dressed in fine reddish clothes, as was Teagan, but his were darker. They certainly weren't dressed for hunting; besides, Alistair's guards were all reunited there and ready to march. They were going away.

She hurried to get to them, as they were already saying their goodbyes. "Alistair!" She shouted.

Alistair turned his face to meet the voice that called his name. _Elissa._ He tried his best to get out of Highever early in the morning, so he wouldn't have to face her – a coward's way out, he knew, just like he had done before. But it hurt too much. He didn't want to live the next moment when she got to say goodbye probably for the last time, as she wouldn't be going with him – diminishing his chances of coming back alive.

She now stood next to him. "Are you leaving?"

"Yes. I need to get going to Amaranthine." His face was blank; he was determined not to let her see any emotion.

"May I speak to you before you go?" Elissa's voice was a whisper.

"Sure. I'll be right back, Teagan."

"Of course, Alistair." Teagan's eyes were swollen and it was hard for him to keep them open. "I'll just wait here. Standing." Clearly that man couldn't handle his wine.

Elissa led Alistair to the chapel. It was closer than the study and there wasn't anyone there at the time. Once they both got in, she closed the door behind her.

"Were you really leaving without saying a word to me?!" She was not mad, but slightly annoyed. Just yesterday he had been dying to convince her to go with him, and now he was just disappearing?

"I didn't want to disturb you any longer," he apologized. "I shouldn't have even talked to you about… about what we talked about yesterday. You have a family here and I understand. You don't owe me anything." He was sincere. He knew it was crazy asking her to leave everything to go with him.

"I never gave you an answer."

"You did. Yesterday. Maybe not consciously, but still…"

"So what did I answer you?" Elissa wasn't sure if she should feel hurt – after all, he was leaving without saying a word to her – or slightly amused at his perception of the whole thing.

"You made it quite clear." Alistair didn't smile. He did not show a single emotion. "You're going to stay here, in Highever. Where you belong. With your daughter." He still was appalled at the fact that Elissa was indeed a mother. Secretly, he looked at Eleanor and wondered which of her traits their child could have - if he and Elissa had stayed together and could have children that is.

Elissa smiled. "Unbelievable, Alistair," she nodded. Alistair wasn't following. "You are the only person who actually knows me, and you _still_ can't predict my next move."

His right brow ascended. He _really_ wasn't following – what was she talking about? He crossed his arms, waiting for her answer.

She saw that he wouldn't get it until she spelled it out, so she did, "I'm going with you, Alistair."

His face lit up like a full moon on a summer's night. He was still not sure if she meant it though. "Really? You will?"

"Yes." She smirked at him and put her hands on her waist, tilting it slightly to her right. "You need an adult."

Alistair laughed. An adult? "An adult… You're funny!" But as he analyzed the situation, he couldn't really tell if she was joking or serious. "Anyway… thanks for having my back."

"But you have to promise me two things," she quickly added, talking in a more serious voice.

"Anything."

"Well, the first is that you won't get killed."

Alistair nodded. "I'll do my best."

"The second is… you'll have to delay your departure because I need to gather some things and talk to Fergus."

"Obviously." Elissa turned to leave, but Alistair caught up with her. "Elissa… Are you sure you want to do this?" He wanted her to come with him, but he also knew there were a hundred reasons why she shouldn't.

"I've thought about it long enough, Alistair." She looked at the ground. She had to be really careful with her words now. "If I stay here, you will go alone – or with your 'hired help', as you have mentioned. Apparently you don't trust them with your life, to come to me. If something happens to you while I'm not there, I will never forgive myself. On the other hand, if I go with you, I leave Eleanor alone. But I have failed my responsibilities as a Fereldan Grey Warden once, abandoning my post as Warden Commander. I shall atone myself by protecting the King on his mad quest."

Alistair stepped forward and hugged her. It was an impulse, and he only figured out what he was doing when he felt her body against his. He blushed intensely. _I can't pull back now. Maker's breath, is this awkward!_ He wasn't sure why he did that, and took a mental note not to ever do it again. Their relationship was not even half of what it once had been, so this kind of contact wasn't exactly normal, or even acceptable. But his mind went blank as he felt her arms wrapped around him. They weren't so strange to each other after all.

* * *

The guards stationed to guard the doors of the main hall weren't able to tell apart the words that came from the inside. All they heard was yelling between the two Cousland siblings. Maker knew what was happening in there, and they were actually grateful their helmets covered their ears, as it was considered a sin to eavesdrop. They looked at each other and shrugged. As long as Lady Elissa and Teyrn Fergus weren't at each other's throats, it would be best to leave them alone to solve whatever problem they had.

"Have you gone completely mad, Elissa?!" Fergus couldn't remember the last time he had been so angry at his sister. "All those years, you told me not to tell Alistair where you were, you asked me to _lie_ to the king, to keep you in Highever so you could calmly raise your daughter, and now he comes, flutters his eyelashes and you're gone?!"

Elissa was pacing around the room, angry at herself and at her brother, knowing the difficult position Alistair had put her into. "You know, dear brother, if you hadn't had so much ale that night, he would not have come here and asked me to go with him!"

Fergus laughed unwillingly. "So you're saying this is _my _fault? Are you not old enough to think for yourself, to know what your responsibilities are? You're 27 years old, by the love of Andraste! What if something happens to you, what is to become of Eleanor?"

"You know who her father is. You will tell him about her, and you'll also tell him that she is not to follow in his footsteps."

"Do you think he won't take her? He'll teach her everything he knows! She may even end up in Antiva, by the looks of things!"

Elissa exploded, "You will make sure nothing happens to her!" She tried to calm down. "This is not a request, Fergus. I failed my duty once. One can only be so selfish. I've raised a young lady, and I shall return to see her as a noble woman and, Maker help me, guide her. I only ask that you protect her as your own while I'm away."

Fergus sighed. "Elissa… Eleanor _is _like my own. I'm concerned not only for you, I am also concerned about her. She doesn't have a father. What will she do if she becomes motherless?"

"She won't, Fergus," Elissa said. She knew that it wasn't a sure thing, but she was hoping the Maker would see this as an atonement for not being in Amaranthine, where she should be both Warden Commander and Arlessa. She was hoping the Maker would forgive her for putting her child in front of her nation. But the words that came out of her lips were yet another sin, as even she didn't believe in them, "I promise you."

* * *

Elissa unlocked the chest in her room. Memories flooded her mind as she took everything from it, one item at a time; her old armor set made of Dragonskin, skillfully crafted by master smith Wade in Denerim, her faithful longsword and dagger, Starfang and The Rose's Thorn, each gleaming with frost because of Sandal's enchantment._ Whatever happened to that boy and his father?_ The frost wasn't literal, obviously, but if that sword or dagger were to slice someone, the slicing itself would be the last thing they would have to worry about. In the bottom of the chest she also found Bawoof's finest collar, the Pure Bitch Braid.

As if it had lured him, Bawoof appeared at Elissa's door. He had his heard turned to the side, looking at her and waggling his tail, as if expecting her to put the collar on him so they could go have yet another adventure together. She called him closer to her, and he entered Elissa's room happily.

She put the Pure Bitch Braid on his neck. "Not this time, Bawoof," she told him dearly. The dog whined, as if he was asking her why would she go and leave him behind. "You have a more important quest here. I need you to guard Eleanor, do you understand?" Bawoof had always been her most trustworthy companion, but this time she needed him not to protect _her_, but her daughter.

Bawoof barked loudly and then he put one of his huge paws on Elissa's leg. "I know I can trust you, dear friend." She lowered herself to hug Bawoof and he licked her face in return. She could notice the sadness in his eyes, but the Mabari war hound knew he had a job to do and he would do it. "Don't let anything happen to her."

Elissa got up, closed her bedroom door and undressed. She then put on her brown leather pants and boots and a blue tunic with silver details here and there, locking it in place with a black leather belt. In a satchel she packed her armor, which she still used every morning when she went out to practice her fighting skills. It fit her just like when she had bought it, and it was the most beautiful and strong armor she had ever had. She also packed her finest dress – _just in case_ – another pair of leather pants, a few tunics, her bow and some arrows and sheathed her longsword and dagger on her back, hiding them beneath her red velvet hooded cloak.

She was ready to go. She opened her bedroom door as she looked back at Bawoof, who was sitting, waiting for her command. She petted him on his huge head and said, "It's time. Go, dear friend. I know you shall not fail."

With her words, the dog barked and ran out of her bedroom in search of his master's little one.


	5. The Journey, Part I

**- Chapter 4: The Journey, Part I -**

The city of Amaranthine was thriving since the last darkspawn attack. Leonie Caron, the Orlesian Commander of the Grey, surprised everyone who thought she was there only to lead another Orlesian invasion to Ferelden, when she decided to save the city instead of burning it to the ground. The commerce was intense, with little shops here and there selling everything an adventurer or pilgrim might need – if you can't find what you want in that particular store, you have dozens others to make up for it. People were walking, running, selling, buying – it was close to chaos. However, it only showed that Amaranthine had recovered well.

The port was filled with boats and ships. The smell of fish was intense, as Amaranthine had once been a modest fishing village. During the years, however, its importance has grown since the Orlesians were expelled.

Elissa and Alistair were alone in that port. He had asked Teagan and his guards to let them walk alone into Amaranthine, as a large party surrounding them would cause people to notice that the king was amongst them, leading to rumors as where he had gone to.

"She is supposed to meet us here," said Alistair, looking around beneath his brown hood. His cloak hid the fancy clothes he had on.

Elissa was surprised at him. "_She_?"

Alistair looked at her. _Oh, right, I have never told her._ "Isabela. You know, from-"

"From the Pearl?" Elissa was surprised. Had he recruited a whore? "The duelist? And other things, I suppose…"

"She's the captain of a ship. There." He pointed at a big pirate ship. "The Siren's Call."

"A silver and I'll be your guide," a feminine voiced sounded behind them. They turned around and faced a tanned skin woman with a piercing below her lower lip, dressed in – _What in Thedas is that piece of cloth hovering over her?_ Elissa thought. "For a sovereign, I'll show you more than just the ship."

"Ha! Isabela, charming as always!" Alistair said with a smile on his face. _Right, 'charming' would be the right word to describe her._ Elissa was starting to feel like a shadow in comparison to the older – _How old is she, about 37?_ – sexier woman – _Is that what men find sexy?_

"Eliza, am I right?" Isabela asked, recognizing the red haired woman from a distant memory. She remembered Alistair much better.

"It's _Elissa_," she corrected. She didn't know why, but the pirate woman was getting on her nerves.

Isabela laughed. "Well, excuse me, sunshine. It's been a few years, after all." She looked at Alistair. "We should talk in the ship."

"Yes, you're right."

Elissa followed them with a pout. She felt something was bothering her, but what? _I've met this woman before — she even taught me how to duel. Why does she bother me so much?_ And suddenly the answer was clear. She looked at Alistair, who in turn was looking at Isabela's… hips, to say the least. _Oh, for the love of Andraste! She should definitely put some clothes on._

They got on the ship. The deck reeked of ale, sweat and sea. Isabela guided them through a door leading to the captain's quarters – if that's what they were called. With a flick of her hand she signaled them to put down their satchels on the ground, and both Alistair and Elissa took off their cloaks. The room was broad. It had a large bed in the left corner, a wooden desk with a chair in the right corner and a beautifully crafted green and gold tapestry right in the middle. The wall in front of them supported a huge window that let the afternoon sun barge in, giving the room a summery sensation.

"When are you ready to leave?" asked Alistair.

"As soon as you want. My crew and companion are in the tavern stocking up their livers, if you know what I mean." Isabela laughed at herself and then looked at Elissa, who had a strange look on her face. "Didn't I teach you how to duel?"

"Yes, you did." _What an expressionless answer_, Isabela thought. But she had no time to dwell on such trivial things. She would be getting good coin, fall on the king's good side and travel with a handsome man. _Not bad for a pirate, huh?_ "So, should we get going?" Elissa asked blankly, once again.

"Yes, I'll— let me go get my crew. Your 'rooms' are downstairs. There are three of them, so pick any one you want." Isabela left them and she went to the docks in order to find her inebriated crew and drag their asses back on board.

Elissa picked up her cloak and reached for her satchel, but Alistair got to it first. "Don't worry. I'll take it."

"What a gentleman." Elissa rolled her eyes. She was slightly mad at him, and Alistair noticed.

"Is everything alright?"

Elissa stopped and stared at him, hand on her waist. "So _this_ is your hired help? Seriously, Alistair?" She gesticulated with her other hand.

"What's wrong with that?" He had a feeling she was attacking him, but he honestly couldn't understand why.

"Do you even know that woman?"

"Yes, I—"

"From that time at the Pearl?" He had hired a woman he had only seen once, in a brothel, and she had less clothing on her now than that time before!

"Elissa, why is this bothering you so much?" Alistair ran a hand through his hair, thinking of what he would say next. "I've been to Kirkwall a while ago. As _king_, don't you give me that look." Elissa was lifting a brow. "Anyway, I've met their famous Champion—"

"You mean the girl who let her boyfriend burn the Chantry down?"

"I— Yes, _that _girl. Anyway, Isabela was one of her party members, and she remembered me from—"

"From the Pearl," they both said in unison. "So your friendship or whatever blossomed and here we are."

"We're _acquaintances_— Wait, are you _jealous_?" Alistair said that last word with that characteristic grin of his. He put both their satchels down.

"Why would I be?" Elissa tried to shrug it off, but deep down she knew she was a little. Unfounded, she kept telling herself, as she was not pursuing any kind of relationship with her former lover – she just wanted to keep him alive throughout the whole mad quest.

"Well, first of all I'm just the most handsome king in Thedas. Second of all, Isabela is a gorgeous woman and in your mind you might feel threatened." He was still grinning.

_Ugh, sometimes I just want to slap that grin off of your face_, Elissa thought, getting even more annoyed. "Threatened? Did she defeat an Archdemon? I think _not_."

Alistair laughed. "Not in that way, Elissa. Threatened as in afraid she'd take the place that once was yours." He had an amused face. He really loved picking on Elissa, she would make the funniest face when she got mad – her brows would come closer to each other, wrinkling the little bit of skin left between them, and her lip would curl on its right corner. He had to do it carefully, however, because when he _really_ got on her nerves, she would spend days without talking to him – and he had to crawl back to her, begging her for forgiveness. That was Elissa, proud as— well, he had no comparison since he never met anyone so proud.

Elissa stiffened her back and looked straight into Alistair's eyes. "Well, dear friend, the place that once was mine is now empty. So feel free to rent it to anyone you like – preferably one that can have children." She caught her satchel and passed by a shocked Alistair, walking to her room downstairs.

He had got on her nerves – she had never spoken words to him with that much poison. _I guess I had it coming_, he thought. After all, he left her because they couldn't have children, and seven years later there she was, with a daughter of her own. But that didn't mean that they could have children _with each other_. The thought occurred to him because of Eleanor's age, but he shrugged it off – he knew he couldn't possibly be her father. They both had taint in their blood. But everyone else in their party did not, and he had a feeling he knew who Eleanor's father was. He just would have to wait for the right time to ask Elissa.

* * *

Isabela traveled through the streets quickly. She soon walked into the tavern her crew was in. It didn't have much light in there, so she had to wait a while for her eyes to adjust. She followed the screaming and the chants she knew so well.

"Pack up boys, it's time to sail," she said once she found their table.

The five elven men she had spoken to looked amusingly at her, taking their last sips in their glasses. "Ye heard the mistress, let's go!" one of them shouted.

All of them had tattoos on their faces and tanned skin, a result of the long days at the sea. They were also incredibly thin – not because they weren't properly fed (Isabela had been their best captain so far), but because elves were just like that.

The elves left the table to return to the ship, but there was still one man sitting. He was a blondish dwarf with a ponytail and many earrings. "So we're actually working for the king. Why would such a noble man get involved with a pirate and a surface dwarf?" He got up.

"You surely heard the story, Varric," Isabela answered. "Alistair is the bastard son of King Maric. He was recruited into the Grey Wardens and he and his party defeated Urthemiel, thus ending the Blight."

"What does that have to do with anything I asked you?" Varric lifted a brow and smiled.

"Don't you know? His party was a band of misfits – an orphaned noblewoman, a Witch of the Wilds, a Chantry sister, a Qunari, a dwarf, an old mage, a Crow and even a golem. Who would be better than ourselves to guide him out of Ferelden to uncharted territory?"

"So you're basically saying that both you and I are two misfits, just like that weird party he had."

"We'll make him feel like he's home!" Isabela laughed as she and Varric stepped out of the tavern in direction of the docks. "Oh, and so you know, that orphaned noblewoman came with him."

Varric looked up at Isabela. "Okay, is she any good with a sword?"

Isabela gathered the information she had. "Well, word is that _she_ was the one who actually killed the Archdemon. She's a fierce warrior, I'll tell you that. I taught her how to duel. But she did act strangely when we met before I came to get you."

"So the first time you met you weren't… like you are now, I take it?"

"Ha! Varric, I was a lot different back then."

Varric let Isabela board the ship before he did. "Well, you have your answer. Maybe she wasn't expecting you to be the beautiful minx you are. Women tend to be jealous, you know?"

Isabela thought about Varric's words for a second. "You know, now that you mention it, I believe Eliza and Alistair were a couple when I first met them."

Varric laughed. "Jealousy, I tell you!"

She smiled. "I don't think the young king has what it takes to be my man."

"Who are you kidding, Isabela? You're married to the sea!"

"That doesn't mean I can't have some fun on the side, Varric."

* * *

Elissa's 'room' consisted of a small division with a bed and a small window. She couldn't complain really; the last time she traveled with a party, she slept on the floor with a piece of fabric she called a tent that protected her from the cold outside. She put down her satchel violently. Alistair had made her quite mad.

_What in Thedas is he talking about? Why would I be jealous of that woman? I clearly don't need a man, and I sure don't want _him_ back._ She had thought part of her had decided to come with Alistair because deep down she still had feelings for him – turns out she still had feelings for Alistair, the Grey Warden, and not Alistair, the king. _He can have her. I don't want that kind of attention from him_. She sat down on her bed and put her head on her hands. Was this worth it? She definitely did not want Alistair to die while he's busy chasing ghosts, but what about Eleanor? She missed her, Elissa knew it. _I just hope this ends soon so I can go back to her. She needs me as much as I need her._

She heard the door across her room open. Alistair must have gone inside.

* * *

She did have a point. He had no right to tease her like that. _Maker knows how much pain I've caused that woman_.

Alistair put his satchel on his bed. He closed the door and then leaned his back on it. He had thought a lot about her over the years – the unique way she made him smile, the sweet look she had in her eyes… All gone in that one dreadful night. The memory of the two of them together was just that – a memory.

The main reason why he had asked her to come with him was not because she was a great fighter – which she was – or that she was probably the only person he could trust his life while in combat – which she also was – he had asked her to come with him because he missed her and was hoping he could make things right. He was not expecting her to jump into his arms and get married right away, but he truly had hoped there was still something out there for both of them.

Of course the fact that Elissa had a daughter complicated things a bit. She wasn't his, and her existence mocked all the decisions Alistair had made that night. _I will need to find a wife, one who can bear a child… who will live to raise it._ Those had been his words. How could he have been so stupid? Why did he not wait to see? Why did he destroy the only possible way for him to be happy?

_Things will never be the way they were_, he thought, running a hand through his hair. He allowed himself to slide down to the ground, where he sat thinking about all the bad choices he had made.

* * *

"Dinner is served, oh Captain!" Selnny the cook elf shouted at Isabela from the other side of the ship.

She was on the edge of the deck, hair flowing with the sea breeze, looking out at the dark sea. The moon and the stars made a beautiful reflection on the low waves and the air was cool. The sea had always been her love since she stepped on a ship for the first time, and it was different every time she looked at it.

Awakened by the rumble in her stomach, Isabela's eyes searched through the poorly lit deck. There was no sign of either Varric, Alistair or Eliza, so they must have been either in the dining room or in their bedrooms. She decided to look in the most obvious place first.

Isabela ran down the stairs to the corner where three doors met, one in front of her and two at its right and left. She knocked quickly on each one and shouted, "Come now, loves. Dinner awaits!"

The door right in front of Isabela was the first to open. "Thank the Maker! All that ale didn't keep me from getting hungry!"

"Varric… Not even all the ale in Thedas will kill your hunger."

Varric laughed loudly. "Well, that's what _you_ say, Rivaini! Give it to me and you'll see how long I can be without eating!" With that, Varric walked past Isabela, up the stairs and into the dining room.

The door at the pirate's left opened slowly. The noblewoman stepped out graciously with her head held high. Her hair was no longer braided, as she had a side ponytail with a few bangs hanging loose. The door at Isabela's right opened as Eliza was stepping out into the small hall, and both women looked at it. Alistair came out of the room with a worried look on his face and messy hair. He looked at both Isabela and Elissa and then closed the door behind him.

Isabela could feel tension in the air. _These two have some serious unsolved problems._ "Let's eat, shall we?" she asked, with a genuine smile. Only the Maker knew for how long she hadn't eaten, with all the rushing and preparation. She turned on her heel just in time to see Eliza turn her face proudly away from Alistair's eyes and she climbed up the stairs, hearing light footsteps after her own. _And that girl could use some humility_.

* * *

The dinner went by without a single word from the former Wardens. Even though Isabela and Varric – who had been introduced to them right before he had started carving the roasted chicken like a hungry savage – tried to make them talk, none of them would budge.

Isabela sighed as she threw her hands in the air. "You know what, I give up! I thank the Maker I was not in your party when you were to slay the Archdemon. The silence and boredom would have killed me!"

Elissa decided to take that opportunity to spill some venom. "Yes, I believe you had _much more fun_ at The Pearl." Alistair's eyes rose widely at her words and he put down the fork he was playing silently with. Varric chocked on the last piece of chicken he was eating.

Isabela's face, however, remained calm. Elissa knew she wasn't usually like this; she had never thought of herself being above anyone, but there she was, pretending she was the better person. But there was something in that older pirate that brought out the despicable noblewoman her childhood 'friends' turned out to be.

Isabela pushed out her chair and laid her feet in her thigh-high boots crossed on the table. "Matter of fact, dear, I believe I had." She looked at Alistair – who was still shocked – and then back at Eliza. "At least I know how to make a man hang around. While getting some… _experience_ on the side," she added with a smirk. So this girl wanted war? She had no idea who she was messing with.

Isabela's words punctured right through Elissa. She was right. She hadn't been capable to keep a man around. "So you are to assume I'm not experienced? You know nothing of me."

"Neither do you of me, sweetie. But I regret nothing." She got up, getting closer to Eliza's face. "But if you say you _are _experienced," she chuckled – clearly the girl was lying, "I believe only someone as _low_ as an elf would lay with you."

"Enough!" Alistair rose. His face was red – _Oh, did the elf thing affect him? The plot thickens!_ Isabela thought. "We're not here to fight each other, we're here on a _mission_. You two better get your act together because I will not be caught – or killed, for that matter – because of some petty catfight!" He started to walk towards the exit door, but as he passed Elissa, who was still sitting motionless, he leaned down to her and whispered in her ear, "I brought you with me for a purpose. If I wanted a bitch for a companion, I would have searched for Morrigan."

* * *

**_Author's note: _**_I hope you're not confused with all the Elissa/Eliza thing; for the moment, Isabela thinks Elissa's name is actually Eliza, so when I'm writing from the pirate's perspective, I find it funnier and more character-related to write her name wrong._ _**sarahannmarie123**__ once again saved my English in this chapter, and for that I am forever thankful!_


	6. The Journey, Part II

**- Chapter 5: The Journey, Part II -**

She would not let him hear her sob. He was in the room in front of hers with only a hall and two thin wooden walls between them. Her objective had been to make Isabela feel like trash, but her plan backfired and it was Alistair who had made herself feel like that. The only time she had ever felt so disgusted at someone before was at Arl Howe. Now she could add two more to that list: Isabela and herself. Her Mother would have been so ashamed.

She was lying on her bed, hair loose and messy after so many twists and turns, and a simple white tunic covering her naked body. The waves that crashed against the boat made it tilt lightly and it felt like a rocking crib. She focused on that sensation while she breathed deeply, trying to slow down her breathing and heart. The noblewoman dried the tears that ran down her face with her hands, covering her swollen eyes.

Elissa couldn't shake the thought out of her mind. She had nothing against the woman, as the jealousy she had felt earlier went away with Alistair's words before dinner. The only reason she found for her pestering Isabela was the simple fact she wanted to annoy Alistair. She wanted him to feel like she had felt back in Denerim, after the Landsmeet. How low of her.

She turned to the side and let the rocking ship take her to the Fade. Her worries would have to wait.

* * *

Alistair had heard her go to her room. He had never exploded like that, and now that he had time to think about all that had happened a few moments ago, he realized that no matter how despicable Elissa was behaving, those words he had whispered to her were even worse.

He had called her a bitch. _A bitch. Apparently the Blight has changed us both._

* * *

Elissa woke up with the sunlight on her face. Her eyes were still swollen from last night's crying, so she had a hard time adjusting them to the daylight. She sat on the edge of her bed, dwelling again on what she had said. _I have to make things right._

She got up, got dressed and combed her hair. There was no need to braid it or anything because they would hit land late at night. She paused before she got out of the room, her hand resting on the door handle. She couldn't hear a sound outside, so she figured either Alistair was still in his room or had already gone outside. Elissa took a deep breath, pulled the door handle, opened the door, and walked out of the small room.

She closed the door behind her and turned to her right to climb up the stairs. The sun was burning bright, and she had to cover her eyes with her hand as she walked onto the deck. The elves were busy back and forth, tending to whatever was necessary in the ship. She looked around, searching for any human or dwarf. She saw Isabela right away, standing on the edge of the deck, looking forward. Elissa took a deep breath and walked over to her.

"Isabela…?" Elissa was holding her own hands together. _This is going to be an awkward conversation._

Isabela turned around, breaking free of the hold the sea had over her. She looked at her top to bottom, noticing her red hair swirling in the wind and her worried face. She sighed. "Yes, Eliza?" _I'm not up for childish play today._

Elissa let out a faint, shameful smile. "It's Elissa. I wanted to… Well…" Her face was starting to match her hair in color, and she looked at the wooden floor.

_So the noblewoman and mighty warrior does have a bit of humility. Very well._ "Yes, _Elissa_?"

"I'm sorry," Elissa blurted out. "I had no right to say those things. I know nothing of you and I should be nothing but grateful to you, since you shared your skills with me all those years ago. I don't know what I was thinking, I—"

"I'll tell you what you were thinking, love." Isabela got close to Elissa and lifted her chin up, making her green eyes look straight at her brown ones. "It's perfectly natural to feel defensive about your man when another woman approaches him—"

Elissa stepped away. "He's not my man. And I'm not jealous. I thought I was, but then I figured out all I said was meant to hurt him." She looked at the small waves below, whirling around, mixing the sky blue with the foam white. "It's petty, I know."

Isabela was beginning to understand the young noblewoman who she thought was a spoiled brat. That was just her appearance. Isabela knew that Elissa – _I'll try not to get her name wrong again_ – was indeed a strong woman, both physically and mentally; but something went wrong along the way, and she was certain it had been matters of heart, according to her conversation. "You know, if your objective was to bring a man down, you could have just asked. I tend to be pretty good at that." She winked at her, and Elissa giggled. "Anyway, apology accepted - _if_ you never use me for something again without me knowing it. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Captain." Elissa was feeling a little better. She knew she had no right to be forgiven, but Isabela didn't seem to bother.

"Regarding the Pearl issue… What can I say, I'm a woman of pleasure!"

"Okay Isabela, thank you for your confession."

Isabela laughed. "Anyway, can I count on you to have my back once we get to shore? Will you show me my teachings were any good?"

Even though Elissa didn't fully trust Isabela, she shrugged. "Why not? I guess we'll have to behave as a team, right?"

Isabela smiled, walked past Elissa and patted her on the back. She had to go check if everyone was doing their jobs because the ship slowed down a bit and she couldn't smell the food that should be being cooked as they spoke.

Elissa was left alone on the edge of the deck, so she decided to get closer to the border. That day was pretty much like the day before; the sun was shining intensely, but the sea breeze compensated the heat. The pirate ship sliced through the ocean, letting some small drops of salt water rest on Elissa's face. She couldn't remember the last time she had been on a ship; she could, however, remember her father's face as he picked her up as a child to sit on the edge, looking down at the water while some sea creatures swam by. She often had traveled with her father, and she had seen many places because of him – even though she didn't remember them now.

"Can we talk?" a male husky voice sounded behind her. Elissa didn't even bother turning around.

Alistair sighed and moved to her left side. "You know, I'm not expecting you to apologize – not to Isabela and certainly not to me. But just hear me out." Elissa rolled her eyes. "I'm very, _very_ sorry about what I said yesterday. But we can't afford having what happened yesterday happen again. I need you on your best—"

Elissa turned to face him. "You need me on my best what? Behavior? Shape? Basically you want me here to fight your fights. I realized that yesterday."

"You know that's not right—"

"Then why did you want me here? To protect your royal ass, as you have said before!"

Alistair couldn't help himself; he burst out laughing – those words spoken by such a noble and educated woman just didn't add up. Elissa, however, remained with her angry face. Alistair wiped a tear that had started forming in his right eye and tried to apologize himself. "I—I'm sorry, Elissa. I'm just not used to hearing you say things like that."

"Neither was I when you whispered in my ear yesterday evening."

He had it coming. Alistair took a deep breath. "I know I overreacted. I was starting to panic. I was concerned you two might start a slap contest or something." He didn't get a reaction from Elissa. "There's no excuse for my actions and I know it. But I'm begging you here and now, not for me, but for the sake of this mission: please forgive me."

He held Elissa's hands in his own. She stared down at them. She had to be the bigger person this time. She tried to hold back the tears forming in her eyes and looked at him. Alistair looked saddened, guilty and overall regretful. His blue eyes gleamed with hope. "I don't think I can fully forgive you – at least not for the moment. I can try to tone down the urge of slapping you right this instance and I can try to get along with you all, but I just can't forgive you. It's going to take some time."

Alistair let out a faint smile and gripped her hands closer to his chest. "I think I can work with that."

Elissa then let go of the taller man's grasp. She was starving, so she decided to go check with Isabela if lunch was ready. As she walked away, she turned around to the Warden and with a weak smile she added, "You know, I actually apologized to Isabela."

Alistair laughed. "So time _did_ change you!"

Elissa smiled and carried on her way. Alistair's stomach rumbled loudly and he ran to accompany Elissa, who was already halfway to the dining room. Maybe this meal would be a more pleasant one.

* * *

Things were starting to get back to normal, as the four companions had spent the rest of that day getting to know more about each other, what their particular skills were, and how they would complete each other in the case of a fight.

Varric was very fond of his gigantic crossbow – well, _gigantic_ maybe compared to his height – which he named Bianca. He refused to explain the origin of that name, however. He had said he wasn't that very good in close combat, so the party decided to leave him out of the impact zone, attacking and covering his companions with arrows with various qualities: poisoned, on fire, explosive… The man had enough variety of arrows to open a shop in the middle of Kirkwall.

Isabela was a skilled rogue, as was Elissa. They needed to coordinate. Isabela used to fight with two daggers, while Elissa preferred her longsword and dagger. They decided it would be for the best that both of them were right in the middle of the action, with Isabela more in a backstabbing position. In case of ranged attacks, Elissa could join Varric with her archery skill and trustful bow.

Alistair was the only one who was used to fighting with shield and sword. However, he had taught himself how to wield a dagger every once and a while. Alistair would take the warrior position whenever he could use his shield, as this was the stance he was most comfortable in. In any other situation, he would fight with a dagger and a longsword.

The day had gone by quite smoothly and night was approaching.

Isabela and Elissa spent a lot of time together, much to Alistair's disbelief, talking about what had happened after their fortuitous encounter at the Pearl. Isabela proved Elissa was wrong about her, as the noblewoman started to look up to her as an older mentor, listening to her every word about all the adventures she had had with her crew all over Thedas. Isabela was a fearsome pirate and still had time to look gorgeous – Elissa never worried that much about her appearance since her mother died, as she had been her only female reference.

Isabela herself was quite pleased with the younger woman's company, as it wasn't very often she could talk to a female presence without having some kind of sexual connotation – she was actually starting to respect the noblewoman, as she could see Elissa had had a life not so different from her own because they both had to fight their way to prove their place. Their conversation was flowing so naturally she found that Elissa knew how to sing, as she was taught by that Chantry sister companion of hers who also turned out to be a bard. She sang a few tunes shyly at Isabela's request, who made her promise that when they got back to the ship after their mission, she would sing to the crew.

Varric, on the other hand, took the day off to tell Alistair pretty much every story he knew, including the one that starred the bastard prince. "I'll tell you the story they told me…" he had begun.

"Who's _they_?" asked Alistair.

Varric laughed. Alistair had caught him off guard, as he usually told the story like he was one of the party members, but he shrug it off. "A dwarf who heard it somewhere before! Anyway, the story starts with the entire slaughter of the Cousland family."

Alistair shushed him. "Varric, come on, there's a Cousland not very far from you!"

Varric cleared his throat. "Oh, yes. You're right." He lowered his voice and leaned in closer to Alistair. They were both sitting on the deck, so the height problem was minimal. "Anyway, as I was saying, a great Warden happened to be there – some say he was the one behind the invasion."

"He certainly was _not_!" Alistair shouted, shocked at the fact that someone could actually think Duncan would do that. He was the best man he had ever known. When he came back to reality, he noticed everyone was staring at him, including the elves that were supposed to be mopping the floors and attending to the sails. Alistair whispered at Varric, "He was not. He was recruiting a warrior to join the Grey Wardens. Now you have at least one true fact."

Varric shrugged. "Whatever, Prince. That's not important."

"And I'm the king, not a prince," Alistair said between teeth.

"Not important either," Varric laughed. "So, as I was saying, the great Warden—"

"_Grey _Warden."

"Yes, Grey Warden. But he was mighty, so he was great too. Will you ever let me get to the end of the story?"

Alistair sighed. "Carry on, dwarf." He already knew the story, but he was interested in knowing what people outside of Ferelden were actually saying about them and the Order. _I'll try not to correct him again, otherwise I'll never hear the end of this._

Varric cleared his throat. "Right. So, the castle was a fiery blaze, the walls were tumbling down, etcetera. The Warden managed to save a single person, a young girl. Turns out she was the Cousland's youngest, a helpless maiden that couldn't even hold a blade." He pointed at Elissa with his head.

Alistair laughed. Elissa not being able to even hold a blade? Now _that_ was a joke.

The dwarf knew his 'facts' were all wrong, but he was a storyteller; some real acts were good, but he could make them better. Elissa not knowing how to fight and then ending up slaying the Archdemon was certainly a story much more interesting than the one with a mighty warrior starting her quest with her skills fully developed.

"The great Warden made her a Grey Warden. She and another Grey Warden, who turned out to be a royal bastard, were assigned to fight at Ostagar. However, the young woman was so scared she convinced the bastard to hide with her for her protection until the battle was over."

"So we're portrayed as cowards. That's a comforting thought."

"Once the battle was over, they got out of their hiding spot and looked at all the bloodshed that had happened. They saw King Cailan's body, alongside the Warden's, ravaged by the darkspawn – they only recognized them because of their armors."

Alistair looked away as he remembered Cailan's body hung in the middle of the bridge – without his armor. He wasn't sure he wanted to hear the end of this story.

"The Cousland girl felt utterly guilty, and she decided something must be done. She gathered up her courage and went through all corners of Ferelden, holding the great Warden treaties that urged the people to stand up against a Blight. She got the support from the Mages, the Dwarves and even the Dalish. Arl Eamon of Redcliffe also supported her because he wanted the bastard on the throne." Varric sighed. "Nobles and their schemes, you know?"

Alistair lifted a brow. _This story is so wrong in so many ways._

"Talking about schemes, rumor was that the noblewoman and the bastard were romantically involved."

_True._

"The other rumor was that the Cousland girl once bedded three greased nugs and a lady pirate," Varric continued, looking at Isabela from the corner of his eye, who was busy making Elissa blush with her pleading for songs. "But that one isn't very believable."

Alistair laughed. "Okay Varric, how does this story end?"

"They gathered a lot of allies. I've heard they had every race: a dwarf, an elf, a Qunari… Even a Chantry sister and a Witch of the Wilds, can you imagine that? Must have been always sunny! Well, a Landsmeet was called and the bastard and Loghain Mac Tir dueled to the death in front of all of those nobles. The bastard won, became king, and ordered Anora executed because she was a threat to his throne."

_Not entirely true._

"After that, Denerim was invaded by a huge horde of darkspawn. The Wardens fought them off, went all the way up to the top of FortDrakon, and the poor, defenseless noblewoman struck the killing blow."

A smile appeared on Alistair's lips. "Yes, that's pretty much how it happened… More or less."

Varric poked his arm. "Hold your horses, Prince! The story isn't over yet!" He winked. "After the slaying and the killing, Denerim got back on its feet and the bastard's coronation was grand. He granted the Arl of Amaranthine to the Grey Wardens and Highever was returned to the Couslands, ruled by their eldest who reappeared — he had been lost in the Korcari Wilds. The youngest Cousland, as it's told, had her heart broken by the king, who didn't want her as his queen. The king was loved by all Fereldans, but his love for the noblewoman wasn't enough to surpass his duty – rumor is she couldn't bear children. She disappeared forever, with a broken heart."

Alistair looked blankly at Varric. "Is that what people think happened?"

"It's what I've been told." Varric got up. "There are more rumors, however. Not very important."

Alistair looked up at him. "What are they?" He was hoping it would be something that didn't make him look like such a heartless bastard.

Varric sighed, looking at the girls. "They say she was seen with an elf. Someone to mend her heart, I guess."

Varric walked away, leaving Alistair alone and his suspicion confirmed.

* * *

**_Author's note:_**_ HAPPY NEW YEAR, DEAR READERS! _

_If you're wondering why in Thedas Alistair's eyes are blue, I'm following the comics. He is also slightly red-headed, but I figured maybe it could be the lighting! I'm also a little biased as I played DA:O with a mod to make Alistair look a bit more like Cailan, so he is indeed blond with blue eyes. I also never believed that just because Alistair is king he stopped being a Grey Warden, and that's why Elissa still sees him as her fellow Warden._

_I have to thank once again to my beta **sarahannmarie123 **for her amazing job - correcting me that is :)_

_So who do you think Eleanor's father is? Do you know? Do *I* know? Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter (even though Elissa is still a little bit mad) and please leave a review! ^^ _


	7. The Archive

**- Chapter 6: The Archive -**

The Siren's Call has been docked in AntivaCity for three nights now.

The city was built on the mountainside, having stairs linking every level from the bottom to the top, where the castle was.

Usually busy in the morning and afternoon, the city was now calm as the water that surrounded it. There were very few lights illuminating the paths and most of it came from the moon and stars.

The four companions stepped foot on land. They had been sleeping in the ship so no attention would be drawn to them.

With their hooded cloaks on, the Wardens led the way. Truthfully, Alistair was the one guiding them, as he had had plenty of time to explore the city and its surroundings, creating a mental map of where he should go. As soon as he saw the stone arch, followed by a big wooden door with two guards watching over it, he turned around to his companions and nodded. Each one knew what they had to do, so they split.

Alistair was left alone in the middle of the night. He walked past the arch and stood in front of the two guardsmen.

"You!" one of them shouted when he saw him, while the other one's hand slipped to the sword he had sheathed near his hip. "Give a name or start running."

They didn't seem too dangerous, but Alistair wanted to avoid a fight. He pulled down his hood and revealed his face. "My name is Alistair Theirin, and I'm king of Ferelden." The guardsmen didn't move at his words. _Nice going, Alistair._ "Son of Maric the Savior?" The two men were starting to look angrier by every word. He sighed. "You're… Really not convinced, are you?"

They both unsheathed their swords and got ready to attack the strange man. Clearly he was a lunatic, claiming he was _king_. "Convince the dead."

Both men charged at Alistair. He swiftly avoided the first attacker, sliding to his right and blocking his menacing strike with his own sword. The man stumbled and Alistair seized the opportunity, striking the guard on his back, cutting his leather armor and skin. The man shouted in pain as he fell to the ground.

Alistair looked menacingly at the remaining guard, while the first shivered on the floor with pain. He was blind from his right eye, as a huge scar ran through it.

"Let the Crows take you!" he yelled as he abandoned his sword and ran through the narrow streets of Antiva.

Alistair stood and watched the man running desperately when a sudden rain of arrows caught up with him. _Varric_, he thought. He looked up to a lone roof where a tiny figure stood against the moonlight, holding a massive weapon in comparison.

The guard hid behind a wooden cart, trying to catch his breath.

An arrow suddenly pierced through his left eye, leaving the man dead in a moment.

Isabela got up from inside the wooden cart and looked up to the woman in a red hooded cloak. "I could have done that, you know?" She looked a bit annoyed.

The woman pulled the hood down. "Not with this kind of precision, and certainly not from _there_." Elissa smiled.

Isabela got out of the cart and shook off the dust that had gotten in her clothes. "I have daggers, sunshine. I could have just slit his throat."

"It would have been messier, though."

The two women walked up to Alistair, while Varric was already there.

"You didn't have to kill him," Alistair said when they got near him.

Isabela smiled. "_You_ killed him the moment you gave him your name. Who does that?"

"That wasn't exactly bright thinking, Alistair," added Elissa, putting her bow on her back. She had decided not to bring her melee weapons, as they figured there wouldn't be any fighting – apparently they were wrong.

"Cut him some slack, you two," Varric said smiling. "Most kings can't speak a word without a script from their advisors."

Alistair sighed. "Fine, fine. Let's get this over with _before_ the Crows find us raiding their Archive, please?"

His three companions nodded in silence. It was time to focus, as this had been the easy part. Getting into the Archive and searching it undetected, however, was not such an easy task. They walked in cautiously and Alistair grabbed a torch that was attached to the wall.

The Archive was a wide circular room with two floors; its walls were filled with scrolls and books in wooden shelves. Alistair had an eerie feeling about it, as it had been too easy to just walk in. The security had been very little, so there must be something more to it.

Varric was ranting about how careless the king had been about walking in through the front door when he grabbed his arm. "Stop!"

"What?" Alistair asked, raising his right brow. Elissa and Isabela were behind them, exploring the division, trying to find what had triggered the dwarf's warning. He got down on his knees, closely examining the floor. "Not the time for this, Varric…"

"Shh, let him work," said Isabela while poking Alistair's arm.

Varric pressed a particular spot on the floor and tiny arrows came out of a stone serpent's mouth. He smiled. "It's called a Dragon's Crèche – a building designed to kill you."

"Oh, that's all there is to it?" Isabela smiled as she lifted a piece of the floor to reveal a strange mechanism. "A Falling Mountain."

"Poison Wind," added Varric while disarming a tripwire mechanism.

Alistair and Elissa looked at each other and shrugged. They could have never possibly seen half of the things they had found. Apparently the duo had years of experience with these sorts of traps.

Isabela looked at them and wiped one hand on another. "You do whatever you came to do. We'll take care of everything."

Alistair nodded in approval. "Alright. Elissa, I need a particular scroll that tells us the location of a Crow prison."

"Does it have a name?"

"It must have, but I do not know of it."

"I just _love_ when you complicate things."

"It's not my fault!"

Elissa walked past him to a wall full of scrolls. "Okay, let's find it."

Isabela and Varric continued finding traps all over the place. Behind a gargoyle was a fire fountain, and the dwarf had found a wheel of liquid pain.

"Okay, I think that's it," said Isabela. Varric took another look around and confirmed.

Alistair and Elissa were trying to move fast. They each took a scroll out of the shelf, opened it, read a few lines, and then dropped it on the floor, as it didn't have what they were looking for. This happened several times, so by the time Varric and Isabela concluded their task, the Wardens were still busy looking for that important scroll.

Alistair smiled and stepped away from the wall. "Found it!"

Elissa sighed and turned around to meet him. "Finally!" Alistair was reading the scroll attentively now. "Alistair, you can read it later. Let's just get out of here!"

Alistair snapped out of his concentrated state. "Right— You're right. Let's go."

As soon as they started to walk out of the Archive, a blinding light illuminated the entire room from above and the four companions heard a voice with an Antivan accent. "Halt!"

As they looked up, they saw a man in fine clothes, looking like royalty. His black hair and beard gave him a respectful look, even though he surely wasn't over his 30's. "Found all the traps but missed the alarm." Surrounding him were six armored men with bows and swords and masks on.

"_Crows,_" hissed Varric.

"Hello, Claudio," said Isabela.

Alistair looked back and forth between Isabela and Claudio. "Wait. Are you Claudio Valisti?"

Elissa had her hand on her bow. _Just in case_. But the other three didn't seem to move or feel threatened.

Claudio went down the stairs with a smile on his face, looking less intimidating. "Then you're King Alistair? _Maldición_! I wasn't expecting you to come _personally_."

Alistair laughed and ran a hand through his hair. "I had to know it was real."

Claudio grabbed the scroll Alistair was holding. "Velabanchel…" He looked at Alistair and gave it back. "Go. You have magnificently escaped our pursuit. Know that I cannot aid you further."

Isabela stepped in between the two of them, facing Alistair. "You're not serious, are you? You really trust this man?"

Alistair grabbed her arm and drove her away. "Let's just go, Isabela. There is no need to linger here, and Claudio's letting us walk away."

"Yes, Isabela," Claudio added with a creepy smile. "You should listen to your king. Go now."

"He is _not_ my king!"

"Isabela!" shouted Elissa from the door that led to the exit. "Let's just go. We'll talk about this later."

Isabela rolled her eyes. She faced Claudio one last time. "I do_ not_ trust you." She then turned around to the exit door.

Claudio watched them go in silence.

* * *

"What a _lovely_ place," Elissa said in disgust. The four companions were sitting around a table in The Perfumed Spring. "Is this a bar or a brothel?"

"Do you _still_ have problems with brothels, dear?" Isabela asked, reminding her of the unpleasant exchange of words they had had just a couple of days before. "Let's just call this place a _libertarian bar_, where people come to drink… or to find other pleasures."

Elissa found those places… disturbing. She couldn't imagine how someone could just sell his or her body for a coin. _I guess if you're desperate… or just devious._ She sighed, letting go of the subject.

"How do you know Claudio?" Alistair had a grim look on his face since they had left the Archive.

Isabela took a last sip of her ale before starting to tell a long story. "_Prince_ Claudio Valisti was my husband's business partner."

Varric laughed. "The husband you killed?"

Elissa choked on her tea. "You killed your own husband?" _How could she do that to her family?_

"The husband I _had _killed, thank you. And Elissa, dear, it wasn't like Luis was the most charming man you would ever know. He was abusive and treated me like an object – even worse than these _creeps_ here treat the whores." Isabela looked around and Elissa noticed how women were explored in this place. Most bartenders wore nothing but their underwear, crafted on purpose to reveal their curves. Men couldn't keep their eyes off of them and often slapped their rears. Not to talk about the women that worked in the back and were in the bar trying to get a job for the night.

"Listen to me, Alistair," Isabela started on a serious tone. "You mustn't believe a word that pestilent bastard says."

"Well that makes two of them." Varric got the attention of the three warriors at the table, along with confused looks. He blushed, as he had hoped his stupid remark would have gone unnoticed. "You said bastard. Alistair's –"

"Yes, Varric. That would be enough," Isabela interrupted. "Alistair…"

The king got up and walked to the window. He looked outside into the night. _Trust. I don't even know if I can fully trust those people at the table._

His thoughts were interrupted by a voice coming from below. "Look, nobody understands cozying up to snakes better than I do." Varric seemed genuinely preoccupied. "But that's a job best handled by someone who can _afford_ becoming the black sheep of the family."

_Family. If only I had one to worry about._

Varric continued, oblivious to the king's digression. "Not the man with a reputation _and_ a crown to protect."

Alistair snapped out of his perfect family thoughts. "My reputation is the least of my concerns now, Varric."

"Do not be silly, Alistair," Elissa stepped in. He looked at her. She was standing by the fire place with her old armor and pretty cloak on, and her hair in a loose ponytail. The light that came from the fire made her hair even redder with golden tips. "Your crown and reputation should be the first things in your mind." She sighed and flicked her hair, turning to the fireplace. "What's this Valabanchel Claudio mentioned?"

Alistair and Varric got close to her. Isabela got up and joined them.

"It's a prison run by the Crows," Alistair informed.

Elissa knew too well the look on his face. "Please tell me you're not—"

"I'm planning to break in, tonight. With or without your help." Alistair put his hooded cloak on and got out of the bar.

It was a freezing night. He needed to get some sleep, as it was getting closer and closer to dawn. That night would be definitive for him and his kingdom.

He heard light footsteps behind him, followed by a grip on his left arm.

"Alistair…" Elissa's eyes were shining, and as she had known the look on his face, he too knew the concern in her eyes. "Please, can we talk about this?" She was begging.

"Not here, Elissa."

They walked silently to the docks, where they boarded The Siren's Call. They both went down the stairs to that familiar small hall and Alistair opened up his bedroom door, signaling Elissa to come in. She put down her hood and sat on his bed. Alistair closed the door and sat beside her.

"Alistair, what you're planning to do is crazy. You know that!"

Alistair sighed and covered his face with his calloused hands. "I can't go back now."

"There's four of us! Four!" Elissa was starting to feel desperate. "Look, you asked me to come with you because, according to you, I was the only one you could trust. So please, trust me now. You just can't go to a prison run by the Crows! Besides, why would you—"

"I believe Maric's there."

"Come again?"

Alistair held Elissa's hand. He couldn't care less if she was still mad at him; he just had to make her understand. "Elissa, this is big. Please, I need your help. I can't do this without you."

She was speechless. She knew that was crazy – _they_ knew that was crazy. But the look in his eyes, pleading for help, like it's everything he could ever want in his life… After a long sigh, she asked, "What are your plans if you actually find him?"

Alistair choked on those words. "I… I haven't really thought about it. For now, I'm just hoping he will be there."

"And if he's not?"

"Well… Then I'll have to keep looking."


	8. The Prison

_**Author's Note: **I would like to thank once again to the amazing **sarahannmarie123 **for correcting this chapter for me and giving me great advice on choice and use of some words :) Please leave a review, things are getting intense and I would love to hear your feedback!  
_

* * *

**- Chapter 7: The Prison -**

Velabanchel prison was not far away from AntivaCity. Located near the sea, its cliffs and constant stormy weather made it almost impossible for ships to dock near it – but of course The Siren's Call was no ordinary ship, and Isabela was no ordinary captain.

They had set sail earlier that evening, sailing slowly to avoid detection. Isabela had been very careful about the position of her ship, strategically choosing the best spots to sail through while always keeping hidden. They docked near a rocky shore a few hours later, the moon starting to rise high in the sky.

"Great, Rivaini," Varric grumbled, looking at the rocks and the rough sea. "How are we supposed to get out of this blasted ship in the middle of the night?!"

"We climb," said Alistair cheerfully. "The rocks have enough angles for us to put our hands and feet all the way up to that bridge." Alistair pointed up at a small wooden bridge that connected to a larger stone bridge. This last one led to an imposing blackened building – the prison – and the access to it was closed due to a huge, rusty, iron barred gate between them.

"Don't worry. Once we're done, my crew will take the ship somewhere easier to come aboard," Isabela announced.

Elissa stepped away from her companions to take a closer look at the bridge. She then came back. "The only problem is there is a guard watching over the gate, which I'm pretty sure is locked. He'll see us coming before any of us can put an arrow through his throat."

Isabela laughed. "Oh dear, you must think outside of the box." She walked up to the edge of her ship and looked down at the dark water below. Looking at the three adventurers behind her, she smiled. "You better get up there as soon as you can." Without any warning she jumped.

Alistair went to the edge of the ship. "Isabela, what are you doing?!"

"Just go! I'll take care of him!" she shouted while she started swimming away from their sight, possibly to place herself behind the guard so she could knock him out – at least that what's Alistair was hoping.

"Alright men, let's go," Elissa commanded, walking up to the other edge of the ship, the one that was really close to the rocky cliffs. She started climbing the stone wall nimbly, as she had done it a hundred times before.

Alistair let out a small laugh. He turned to Varric. "Well, you heard the commander!"

* * *

Isabela had almost reached her goal. She unsheathed one of her daggers and put its blade in her mouth. She forced herself out of the water and climbed the black, rough wall.

When she got up there, dripping all over, the guard was totally oblivious of her presence. She was facing his back. With one swift move, she cut the guard's throat and threw him at the angry sea. _Maybe it will calm down now_.

She had to wait a few more minutes before the three figures she was waiting for appeared in front of her.

"You're _late_," she teased.

"We had to wait for the little guy." Elissa laughed at her own sentence.

Varric was grumpy. "Well excuse me for my tiny arms and legs, Blaze."

Elissa looked confusingly at him. "Blaze?"

Varric's mood didn't change. "Yes. Your hair is red, like a bonfire. So your new nickname is Blaze."

"Seriously, Varric?"

"With love, the little guy." He smirked.

"We don't have time for this," Alistair interrupted. "Let's just go."

Isabela stopped Alistair with one hand on his chest. "Not so fast. We have a problem. That gate opens from the inside…"

Varric took Bianca off of his shoulder strap and pointed it upwards to the edge of the prison's wall. "That's _not_ a problem." He shot a grapple with it, which lodged just in place to allow him to climb up the rope. "I'm not sure how much weight the rope will hold, but don't worry… I'll have the gate open by the time you're finished gawking." And he disappeared.

"Did he just call me fat?" Alistair muttered, but no one seemed to listen.

Isabela looked at Alistair and Elissa. "All right… No Varric, nothing to do but wait."

Alistair looked back at her. She was all wet, and he bet she was freezing with those scarce clothes of hers in the middle of the cold night. He took off his cloak and put it over her gently.

Isabela looked surprised at the sudden act of kindness, but something else caught her eye right away: the look on Elissa's face. She noticed Isabela staring, so she quickly looked away. Isabela decided not to make a fuss out of it, as they would talk about it and some other issues once they got back on the ship.

"You want to tell me what all the mystery is about?" Isabela turned to Alistair. "Who are we here for?"

He looked away, thinking carefully about his answer. "I… can't."

Isabela got angry at his response. She was there, with him, helping him, and she didn't know what for. He didn't trust her, and it was driving her mad. "Didn't you used to be fun? I thought this was about recapturing the old days for you – a drink, a sword, and a partner who doesn't give a damn about your bloodline?"

Elissa was oblivious at their conversation. She decided to search for clues about what Varric could be doing once she saw Alistair giving Isabela his cloak – not that she was jealous; she just didn't want to see anything more than she should. She heard movement and she unsheathed her dagger, getting in position.

"I'm not a very good king," Alistair said. Elissa hadn't heard their discussion, but those words caught up with her. Still standing her ground, she paid close attention to what those two babbling idiots were saying. _For the love of Andraste, Varric's there making a huge racket and they're arguing about Alistair's ability to be king! _

"You're a difficult man, Alistair," Isabella responded.

_No news there._ Elissa could see a tiny figure sliding near the gate, positioning his hands on a near lever.

"But only a good king would say that." Isabela's words didn't change Alistair's expression. He was still looking at the ground.

With one swift move of her arm, Elissa threw her dagger through one of the holes in the gate, which got lodged in the throat of a Crow who was getting too close to Varric.

"Could you _please_ stop whining and start paying attention to what's happening?" Elissa shouted at Isabela and Alistair as Varric finally opened up the gate.

Varric looked back at the dead Crow and then back at Elissa, who had already crossed the gate along with Isabela and Alistair. "Thanks, Blaze." Elissa looked coldly at him. _I guess she's not too fond of that nickname_. "Anyway, the Crows are on the way!"

Elissa took out her dagger from the dead man's throat and wiped the blood on his clothes, smearing them. She sheathed her longsword just in time to look up at a huge Qunari with a mace in his hands.

"Pathetic creatures," he said as a dozen armored men appeared behind him.

Elissa's heart was pumping blood hastily. She analyzed the battlefield; there was enough space to move around and to dodge any incoming attacks, along with stairs and columns that could provide some additional advantage should she use them correctly, in right time. They were outnumbered, however; and they were there with one purpose – which only Alistair and herself knew of. It was too late to go back now.

"Do you know where you're going?" she asked Alistair in an angry tone. She didn't mean it though; the thrill of an impending battle was taking over her. He nodded – she had seen him study the scroll earlier that day. "Then go!"

Alistair took advantage of her words and ran to the left, disappearing behind a wooden door.

The Qunari followed Alistair with his eyes. "I will find him. Kill the others." He disappeared through the door behind him as his minions ran down the stairs, weapons in hand.

Varric exposed the hidden blade on Bianca, impaling the nearest Crow. Isabela used one dagger to stab a man at her left and the other to cut another's throat. They were fighting back to back, covering each other like they always had done.

Elissa was moving swiftly through the crowd with her longsword, severing heads occasionally and stabbing with her dagger, as if she was dancing in the rain. She then graciously climbed up the stairs and plunged off the steps, literally cutting a Crow in two and seriously injuring the other, who fought back and stabbed her arm with his dagger. She let out a cry of pain, falling to the ground, which allowed the Crow to get closer. Thinking quickly, she used her sword to cut his left foot off, knocking him to the ground; she got up and finished the job, burying her sword in his chest. Blood splattered all over, covering her face and armor.

Varric wasn't in close combat anymore, as himself and Isabela had killed the nearer Crows. He loaded Bianca with a fire arrow and shot at the Crow that was sneaking behind Elissa as she was retrieving her sword. The arrow went straight through his heart, killing him instantly and setting his corpse ablaze. Elissa smiled at him, thanking him without saying a word.

The battle only lasted a few more minutes, as the remaining Crows were feeling intimidated by the invaders' skills. They had to follow orders, however, so they gathered their courage and stepped forward for a final attack.

Isabela immediately killed two of them, who were careless enough to approach her from her sides. She just had to extend her arms with her daggers in hands, allowing the men to run their faces into her blades.

Elissa moved her weapons in a circle, gutting the remaining two Crows. They both went down, their hands over their stomachs, trying to keep their insides in.

* * *

_The third level. The seventy-ninth cell._ Alistair kept repeating those words to himself as if they were verses from the Chant of Light.

The dungeons he was in were poorly lit, and the moonlight was faint behind those stone walls. Alistair was trying to find his way through spider webs, hands that tried to grab him from barred windows on locked wooden doors, screams and—_Maker, I don't even want to know what this putrid smell is_.

He had his sword in hand, ready to battle. Torture devices could be found in every corner, some with fresh blood still on it. The noise from all the screaming was nerve-racking. Alistair didn't notice the Qunari until he was facing him on the top of the stairs.

"Like dogs before a storm," the huge grey giant said, his mace rested in both his hands and looking down at Alistair. "They howl when the winds of wrath blow. Which dog are you here to free?" With this last sentence, he positioned his mace above his head, ready to smash Alistair.

Alistair jumped back and stumbled down the stairs falling on the ground floor, and the giant followed him. Quickly getting up, he slashed the Qunari's right leg, leaving a wound on it. He was quicker than Alistair though; the Qunari gained balance and hit his right arm, knocking his sword off his hand. Just as the giant was getting ready for a third blow, Alistair crawled and picked up his weapon with his left hand, hitting the Qunari's left leg, knocking him down without any leg strength because of his injuries. Seizing the opportunity, the king of Ferelden held his sword high above his hands and swung it, letting it rest right in the middle of the Crow's head, slicing it in two.

He hadn't heard anything in the heat of the battle; now the screams that had always been there were driving him deaf. He searched through the giant's huge dead body and found just what he was looking for – keys.

He kept on walking, searching for his goal. A lonely door at the end of the hallway told him he was on the right path. He walked up to it, his heart racing – he had never been so anxious in his life. Not sure of what or who he would find in there, he tried a key. It didn't fit. He tried the second, the third, the fourth. There were only two more keys left. _It has to be one of them. That, or I'll just break this door down._ He tried the fifth. A clicking sound was heard, and he let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

Alistair took off the padlock and let it fall to the ground. He slowly opened the door.

In a tiny cell with one barred window was an old man wrapped in rags. The smell was awful, the walls were covered in filth and the man was very skinny. Sadness and pain shot through his eyes as he looked up to the man in fine, bloodied clothes that stood before him.

"King Maric…?" Alistair dared to ask. _The name of my father._

"Too late," the old man answered. "Much too late."

* * *

Elissa ripped off a chunk of fabric from the nearest Crow's tunic. Her arm was bleeding, but the cut she had suffered wasn't very deep, so she wrapped the piece of cloth around it and tied a knot.

The atrium was filled with corpses. The smell of metal from all the blood shedding clogged Elissa's nose; it had been a while since she last smelled it in the air. She looked around. The only sound she could hear was Varric panting and Isabela cleaning up her blades.

"No signs of Alistair yet," Isabela informed once she saw Elissa looking all over, searching for the missing companion.

"We can't stay here any longer," she replied. "There may be more Crows coming this way after all this racket."

"What do you suggest, Blaze? That we leave without him?" Varric put Bianca on his back again and tried to get closer to Elissa through the sea of dead bodies.

Elissa took some time to think about their next move. Alistair was the sole reason they were there – well, not Alistair himself, but the person he was searching for. They couldn't leave without him. _I can't leave without him._ But they couldn't wait for him too long. So she decided to do the only thing she _could_ do. "You guys get back to the ship."

"We guys?" Isabela asked. "What do you mean? Where are you going?"

"I'm going in. I need to find him."

"Are you crazy?" Varric was very close to yelling. "You don't even know where he is or what happened in there!"

A trumpet sounded somewhere in the prison.

"Now the whole place knows we're here," stated Isabela with her hands on her hips. "What are your orders, Commander?" She knew Elissa was the one who led the troops in the final battle of the Blight in Denerim. If the king was nowhere to be found, they had to make a decision, and no one knew what to do in situations of high pressure better than the Warden.

"Go," she said blankly. Her face showed no fear, only bravery and anger. "We either get back to the ship in less than ten minutes or you set sail. Am I clear?"

Varric didn't agree with her. _This woman is crazy. If everything goes wrong we will lose not only the king, but also the Hero of Ferelden! The country will be left in turmoil!_ "No, you were _not_ clear! What if he's been captured?! Worse, what if he's –"

Elissa gave two steps forward to face the dwarf. She was angry, and his words made it even worse. She kneeled to face him in the eye and hissed, "He. Is _not_. Dead." She got up, still looking at Varric, her eyes piercing him. She was beyond herself in all her anger and hurt, as she once again had that feeling she had had a lot of times eight years ago: the fear that she could lose even more people.

She looked at Isabela, who nodded. "Varric, let's go."

Elissa turned around to go into the prison. Varric was still ranting when a tall figure came out of an open door, holding another, smaller, limping one on his left side. Once they both got out, the faded moonlight shone on them, revealing Alistair with an open wound on his right upper arm and an older man.

"Alistair!" Elissa ran to him. Once she got near enough, she took a look at his arm. "You need to get that fixed once we board the ship." She looked at the old, debilitated man. He was almost falling, as Alistair couldn't hold him with his right side. Without another word, Elissa got on the strange man's left side and supported him while they led him out of that place as fast as they could.

Alistair's face was dead serious and he was determined not to show any pain. The man fainted from weakness and they both had to carry him.

"Is that—"

"He's not," Alistair quickly answered. Elissa didn't say a word.

Isabela and Varric led the way to the ship without asking any questions. The look on Alistair's face told them he didn't get what he came for, but that old unknown man could enlighten them.

* * *

Alistair was looking at the ocean. The ship was travelling fast to escape any Crow ship that might have been pursuing them, and the first rays of light were starting to illuminate the sky. Elissa had ripped off his shirt's sleeve and covered his deep wound with a piece of cloth that she found on the ship just to prevent more bloodshed; she then ran off to the dining room to take care of the unconscious old man. The sea breeze struck Alistair gently, as they were in calmer waters now.

He got lost in his thoughts for several minutes. He was worried, anxious and saddened all at the same time. A few moments later, a sweet voice woke him up from his reminiscence. "How are you feeling?"

He turned his head to his left to find Elissa with a worried look. "About my arm or my epic failure?"

She smiled faintly. "Your arm first. I don't want you to bleed to death. Let me see that."

He turned around and showed her his well-toned arm. She proceeded to take off the makeshift bandage and looked at the deep red wound that was still bleeding. Elissa went back inside and came out with a small, rounded glass vial with a red liquid in it.

Alistair smiled. "A health potion, in the middle of the ocean?"

"A girl can never be unprepared. Drink it."

She handed him the potion. He grabbed her hand, stopping her. "Does this mean you're not mad at me anymore?"

"Just drink it, Alistair."

"I need to know." He looked sincere. He couldn't be around her knowing she was only there because she had no way to turn back.

Elissa sighed. "Alistair, I won't lie to you; what you said hurt me. A lot." She paused, looking at the vast blue sea. "But I found myself worried about you, and willing to go in there without knowing what I would find, or if I would find you, for that matter."

Alistair was hanging on every word. She looked straight into his eyes and put her other hand on top of his.

"I've forgiven you before, Alistair, and you weren't even near me. Now that we both must spend a little more time together… Do I have another choice?"

"So you're not mad anymore because you _can't_ be, or because you don't _want_ to be?"

Elissa smiled and looked down. "I'm not mad at you anymore. I care too much about you to let those pesky feelings get a hold of me right now."

Alistair smiled at her sentence. Everything was getting back on track, despite his stupidity and her pride.

"Now stop looking at me with puppy dog eyes and just drink the potion. You need to get your arm fixed!" Elissa forced the vial in his hand.

Alistair took it to his lips and drank it in one gulp. His wound started to slowly heal, with new tissue magically appearing. As they both stared at it, a scar — small compared to what that wound had been — appeared.

"Once again, I've saved your sorry ass," Elissa said, crossing her arms and smiling victoriously.

He grabbed her shoulder gently, still smiling. "Now do you see why I wanted you to come with me?"

His eyes told Elissa he was speaking the truth – there was no one else in all of Thedas he could trust more than his fellow Grey Warden. He took off his hand when he heard footsteps beside them.

"Your _guest_ is gorging himself in the galley," Varric told him with a smile. Isabela was standing behind him with her arms crossed and smiling too.

"So that means he's awake, I suppose?" Elissa asked, not really expecting an answer.

Varric rolled his eyes and looked back at Alistair. "I'm going to ignore Blaze here and just ask you what everyone's been wondering: he's not the man you were hoping for, is he?"

All eyes were set on Alistair. Even though Elissa knew the old man wasn't King Maric, the two other companions didn't even know who Alistair was looking for.

Alistair sighed. It was time to tell them the truth. "I was looking for King Maric."

"Your _father_?" Isabela never saw that one coming.

Alistair continued, "Maric disappeared thirteen years ago at sea. There was no trace of him, nothing to find – until Prince Claudio sent me evidence he'd been captured by the Crows."

"So who is the old man, anyway?" Elissa looked calm, but anxious. She didn't know who that man was and how he was important in all of this.

"I don't know, but he recognized me as Maric's son. And I need answers." He turned around to go down the stairs that led to the small rooms. "I'll have them soon enough. Right now I think we all need a rest."

Elissa followed him, eager for more. He opened the door to his room and let her walk in without saying a word. He knew how curious she was, and he would be surprised if she _didn't_ follow him. He closed the door and looked at her. Both of them still had dried blood all over themselves, and Elissa's braid was a complete mess. He laughed as he remembered how many times they had spent days like that. Elissa quickly picked up on what was happening and she laughed as well. Isabela and Varric had already had a bath, as they weren't tending people.

"We should get ourselves cleaned up before we mess everything up, shouldn't we?" she asked, dreaming of a hot bath.

"I don't think _I_ can mess things up even more than what I already have," Alistair muttered, looking at the ground.

"Come again?" Elissa didn't hear what he had said, but it seemed he was digressing to some other situation.

Alistair got back to reality. "Oh, I— Well, yes, we should get ourselves a bath." Elissa stared at him. "Uh, one at a time, I mean."

She looked at him astonished – that is, until she burst out laughing. Alistair smiled, noticing how stupid he must have sounded – _Of course she would never even think otherwise!_

Elissa wiped the tears from her eyes and took a deep breath. "Oh Alistair, you will never change, will you?" She left the room to look for Isabela, leaving Alistair alone.

"I wish I hadn't," he said in a low voice with a hint of sadness.


	9. The Story

**- Chapter 8: The Story -**

Elissa woke up from her daytime rest when she heard a knock on her door.

"Uh—Yes?" she asked, still sleepy. She gathered her sheets to cover up her naked body and sat on the bed. She slept without any clothes on because she had forgotten her nightgown back in Highever – not that she wasn't accustomed to sleep like that; when she was travelling with her companions a while ago, she didn't even have a change of clothes, let alone a nightgown.

Alistair walked in. When he saw her like that, he blushed and quickly turned around to leave. "I'm sorry, I thought –"

Elissa smiled. "It's nothing you haven't seen before, Alistair."

Alistair stopped on his heel; he closed the door and turned around with a grin. "Well, okay then. I was about to go and talk to our guest. Care to join us?" He was wearing a sleeveless red shirt that showed his newest scar – which Elissa still didn't know how he got – dark brown leather pants, and boots.

Elissa yawned. "Well, obviously. You locked yourself in your room. I didn't even get the chance to ask everything I wanted to."

"Right." He stood there for a moment, with his arms crossed over his chest.

"So, are you going to leave? I need to get dressed."

"I thought you said it wasn't anything I haven't seen before." Alistair grinned again, staring at her from top to bottom.

Elissa rolled her eyes and sighed. "I didn't say that you _needed_ to see it again. Go away. You sound like a pervert." She smiled a little. She was actually amused by Alistair's persistence on staying.

Alistair pouted. "Fine, fine. I'll just wait for you by the dining room." He opened the door and left, closing it behind him.

Elissa got up, letting the afternoon rays of sunshine that came in through the small window warm her bare skin. She was holding her pillow to put it back in place when the door behind her suddenly opened.

"Hey, I was thinking…" Alistair barged in, this time without knocking.

Without turning around, she threw her pillow right at Alistair's face, quickly covering herself up with the sheets again. "Alistair, what are you doing?!"

He laughed. "I just wanted to ask you—"

"Leave!"

Alistair lifted his hands up. "Alright, alright. Sorry I just barged in…" He turned around to leave again, but then he stopped and looked at her with a smile. "I see the years have been kind to you."

"Go away!" She couldn't avoid the smile forming on her face. _Maker, he's such an idiot!_

Alistair obliged this time and got out of the bedroom.

Elissa sat on her bed, sheets still covering her – just in case – and let out a muffled laughter. _He did it on purpose; I know he did._ She remembered those times he held her when he thought nobody was watching, and the kisses he stole from her every time they were left a bit behind in the party.

* * *

"I'm going to get my revenge, you know." Elissa had an angry look on her face when she got near Alistair, now fully clothed with a grey tunic, brown leather pants and thigh-high black leather boots. She was trying to hide a smile. Alistair, of course, picked it right up.

"I can't wait to see what mischievous plans you're boiling in that pretty head of yours," he replied with a grin.

They just stood there, at the dining room door, looking at each other and trying not to laugh – just like the old days. Alistair looked away and decided it was time to avoid any more awkward moments. "So, let's…?"

"Yes." Elissa couldn't help but let out a smile. "You still have to tell me what happened in there."

Alistair opened the door and let Elissa walk in first. "I'll tell you everything you want to know later, don't worry."

They both walked into the dining room to find the old man they had saved eating a bowl of hot soup. He was bald on the top of his head, which contrasted with the long grey hairs he had on its sides and his long beard, both falling to his shoulders. Elissa could tell he had once been a well-built man like Alistair. His blue eyes told a story of misery and suffering, maybe because of all those years he had been locked.

"We brought you out of that pit," Alistair said, approaching him. "Now it's time to talk." He and Elissa sat down in front of the strange man. Isabela and Varric were already there, leaning against the wall behind them. They had been waiting for the Royals, as they called Alistair and Elissa when they weren't near enough to hear it.

"Yes, of course." The old man put his spoon down and cleaned his mouth on his bare arm. "You want to know about King Maric? He was my cellmate."

The room fell in a dead silence. They all had thought that the strange man could know something about Maric, not that he had been so close to him.

The man proceeded. "Every day, the Crows took him away to ask questions. He didn't tell me what they wanted, and I never told him my crimes. You don't in that… _place_."

"Oh, this is pointless," Isabela stated. "If he does not know why he was there, why do we keep him here?"

Varric stepped in. "Let the man speak, Rivaini. His story didn't end there, did it, old man?"

He smiled. His story was about to begin. "The Crows didn't kill him. But a Witch of the Wilds freed him."

Alistair's eyes widened. _Flemeth? Is that woman the source of every problem I have?_

"Our fourth year together, six days into spring – I know because I counted falcons. Our cell got cold and the screaming from below stopped."

Alistair remembered all the screaming from the prisoners when he was in that prison. Terrifying screams of pain, pleads for help and maddened comments.

"Then something _hissed_. A powerful mage demanded the release of a certain prisoner – Maric. There were Crows all around her, but she didn't move. She didn't look at us. Some Crows came for King Maric, and he didn't fight them. I never saw your father or the witch again."

Alistair sighed, shocked at the whole story. What he thought would be a relatively easy plan to bring King Maric back was turning out to be a much bigger and dangerous one.

"Damn her," he muttered. Looking back at the old man, Alistair's word came out of his lips with a hint of venom. "We met Flemeth in the Korcari Wilds, and she started me on the path to becoming king…" Elissa nodded at his statement.

The old man looked confused. "Flemeth?" He had no idea who Alistair was talking about.

Varric walked up to Alistair and put his hands on the table. "We met her once, too. She played a friend of ours."

"But Flemeth isn't the only Witch of the Wilds." Isabela got closer too. "They're afraid of another fable in Antiva, or am I wrong?"

The old bearded man looked at Isabela from top to bottom, but she was used to that by now. "No, you're not. This was Yavana – the Beast of the Tellari Swamps."

Varric raised his hands to his hair. "Another witch?" he yelled. "Wonderful!"

The old man looked back at Alistair. "Before Maric and Yavana disappeared, he left a message for his son. He said he had to do it. He said he was sorry."

Alistair stormed out of the dining room. All eyes were focused on the now open door, wondering if he would come back.

After a few moments of silence, Isabela patted Elissa on the shoulder. "I think he might need a friend right now."

Elissa thought about it for a while. She wasn't sure Alistair would like to speak to anyone right now, but the worst case scenario would be him telling her to go away – considering what had already happened, it wouldn't be so bad. She got up and followed the tall man. He was standing still, leaned on the left boarder of the ship.

"He meant Cailan, you know," he said once she got near him. He knew it was her because he knew the sound of her light footsteps – he didn't know why, but they had a characteristic sound to him. He was holding his dagger. "His _real _son."

"Alistair…" She was now next to him.

"I grew up to be a Templar, not a king. My mother was a servant and Maric barely knew I existed."

"Cailan died, Alistair." Elissa put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently. "Someone had to be king."

"But it wasn't supposed to be me."

Elissa figured out why he was holding and staring at his dagger. Right next to the handle there was a small symbol – a crest, to be exact. The Theirin crest.

Elissa put her other hand on top of Alistair's, the one that was holding the dagger. "You're the rightful heir to the throne, and a wonderful king. Don't let anybody tell you otherwise."

He smiled in disbelief. "Most times I have no idea what I'm doing. That's what my whole life has been like – I'm a follower, not a leader." He looked straight into Elissa's green eyes. "If I had asked you to stay, I would never have had so many doubts about myself. You were the one who gave me confidence to take the throne."

"That's not true. You had it in yourself all along – and you still do. You just can't see it."

Alistair stabbed the wooden frame of the ship with his dagger. He sighed and looked at the sky, which was starting to darken. "I thought my father was a prisoner. If he escaped, I need to know if he's alive."

Elissa nodded, and with his confidence increased by that strong woman, he looked around, searching for the Captain. Isabela had just emerged from the dining room.

"Isabela!" He called. "Can you take me to the Tellari Swamps?"

She smiled. He was back on track. "For you? Anything – but just this once. I'll tell the crew to set course. It'll take a day, though."

"Thank you." He turned to Elissa with a smile. "Now, there were some questions you had…?"

"Yes. What—"

"Downstairs," he whispered.

* * *

Elissa closed the door behind her. Once again, they were reunited in Alistair's bedroom.

"Ask away," he said.

"What happened in there? In the prison, I mean."

"A High Dragon was inside, protecting the upper cells." He sat down on his bed. "I heroically managed to kill him, but it got to my arm with one of its huge teeth. I got the old man out and here we are." His face was serious.

Elissa leaned against the door. "Now the truth."

Alistair smiled. "Is that unbelievable? Because that's what happened."

Elissa looked at him amused, but she said nothing. She truly wanted to know what had happened.

"Okay, fine, but this story isn't that glorious. That Qunari we found in the atrium found me, we battled, he cut my arm, I cut his head in two. I got the keys from his dead body, went to the cell, saved the old man. That's it."

Elissa nodded. "That one I believe."

"What about you?" He looked up at her. "I saw the pile of dead bodies."

"We just battled and won. No big deal for the Hero of Ferelden." Elissa laughed.

The look on Alistair's eyes suddenly changed. "Don't you miss it?"

"Miss what?" Elissa asked curiously.

He looked blankly at the wall in front of him. "Everything. Well, I mean, not _everything_ – the Blight was an awful thing. But everything that came from that, you know? The adventure, the friendship…"

"The rejection, the betrayal?" Her face was serious.

"You know what I mean, Elissa." He got up and walked up to her. "I look back and despite of everything that went wrong, I was the happiest I've ever been." _Because you were with me_, he wanted to say, but he didn't want to push it; after all, she had just forgiven him. But he couldn't help himself; he knew that he still had feelings for her, and it was killing him being next to her just as friends after looking for her during all these years.

"Better times have passed since then, Alistair. At least for me."

_Right. Her daughter._ He nodded. "Yes, well, not all of us had the joy you had."

"You've had plenty of time to find a suitable wife, Alistair," she reminded him. Her words were different this time. She genuinely didn't mean to hurt him.

"_Suitable_ is a very vague concept, my dear." He grinned and put a hand on the wall next to Elissa, leaning in. "It takes a lot of woman to put up with me."

"Ha! No news there!" She turned around and left him alone in his room, thinking about the only suitable woman for him.

* * *

It was not long when he heard a knock on his door.

"Yes?"

The door opened and Varric peeked in. "Interested in being entertained?"

Alistair smiled and stood up from his bed. He had been sitting there only for a few minutes, trapped once again in his own memories. "I hope you're not telling me you managed to bring some shady ladies in here."

Varric laughed. "Would that be so bad?"

Alistair blushed and ran a hand through his hair. "Uhh… Actually, yes."

"So the mighty king is afraid of intimacy!" Varric smiled, but suddenly it vanished, "Wait, unless you never—"

"What is this entertainment you speak of, then?" Alistair opened the door to leave, making Varric take two steps back and start walking up the stairs.

"We have a singer on board."

Alistair was confused but followed the dwarf. When he walked onto the deck, he found Isabela asking something of Elissa and she was denying whatever the request was.

"You promised!" Isabela kept saying.

"What good would it do?" Elissa asked.

Isabela was very expressive with her arms, as she kept moving them up and down between pleas. "We're bored. You could lighten all up with that pretty voice of yours!"

Elissa sighed. "Fine. One song."

Isabela clapped her hands happily. "Finally! Men, gather round!" she shouted, but their companions were already there. "Oh, you're already here! Even better!" Isabela was smiling brightly because it had been a long time since she had heard anyone sing for a crowd – even if that crowd consisted only of three crazy people.

"I didn't know you sing," Alistair told Elissa with a smile.

"There are _many_ things you don't know about me, my king," Elissa teased, bowing as she addressed him. She looked away and took a deep breath. The words that flew out of her lips were from the first song she could think of. "_The wind that stirs their shallow graves…_"

She was interrupted by an annoyed Isabela. "Elissa, are you serious?"

She looked confusedly at the pirate. "What?"

"I thought this was about us getting to know you better since our lives depend on each other, and not about you reciting the damned Ballad of Ayesleigh! Sing us something of your own creation!"

Elissa blushed. "But I don't—"

"Yes, you do! Spill it out. We want to hear it."

The noblewoman nodded and looked at the sea. "It's… personal."

"Isn't that the whole point of this, Blaze?" asked Varric jokingly. "Okay, what if we take turns? Each one of us tells you something personal and then you get to sing to us with that lovely voice you have."

Elissa's faint smile told him she approved. "I'll go first then. My crossbow is named Bianca because of a long story involving a girl and a promise."

"Hey that's nothing new, Varric. No cheating!" Isabela observed.

"She didn't know that. And it is somewhat personal, and I just told it. You're next, Rivaini."

Isabela had an annoyed look on her face and she crossed her arms. "So what you're asking for is something that is personal, but you don't have to explain it."

"That works for me, as long as I don't have to explain myself afterwards," Elissa added. "I'll sing the song, but no questions about its contents will be asked. Agreed?"

Isabela nodded, and so did Varric and Alistair. "Okay then… Personal but not too revealing." She paused for a moment, thinking about whether she should tell them one of her stories about passionate love making or something more close to her. "My real name is not Isabela."

"What?!" Varric shouted in shock. "It's not?"

"No questions, Varric," she replied with a devious smile. She knew she had brought up confusion inside their heads, especially Varric's, but if she were to tell something about herself, it might as well be what no one was expecting. "Your turn, king."

Alistair thought for a while. Every personal thing he had he already told to Elissa over their time together. But there had been something that had happened awhile back he never told anyone, including Teagan. "Empress Celene of Orlais visited Denerim a while back…" he whispered.

Varric grinned. "That's _hardly_ something personal, Prince."

"I'm not done yet!" He got closer to the group, who did the same. This was a huge secret, at least as far as Alistair was concerned. He lowered his voice and his words flew out of his lips slowly. "When we were alone, she suggested a marriage between us to unite both Ferelden and Orlais."

Elissa was shocked. "What was your answer?"

Alistair grinned. "No questions."

His three companions started protesting, as this was a huge deal not only involving their friend, but also the future of two different nations.

Alsitair put an end to the discussion when he raised his hand. "People, people, we had an agreement. If you behave, I'll tell you what I answered her. Eventually." The three of them pouted. "Now, Elissa, wouldn't you mind…?"

"That's not fair. My story is not as mind-blowing as yours!" Elissa was more relaxed because her companions trusted one another, but Alistair's story left her with a rapid heartbeat.

"If it is not, surely you'll compensate for it with your lovely voice," Isabella fluttered her eyelashes at her seductively.

Elissa laughed and threw her hands in the air in surrender. "Alright, alright…" She took a deep breath before placing her song in time. "This is the only song I have ever put to paper, usually when I sing I do it for myself and make the words along the tune. When I wrote it, I was lost. I found I was pregnant a few months ago and my… _lover_ had left me not too long ago."

Varric lifted a brow. _So she has a child. I'll have to remember to change my story when Prince here rejects her as queen, otherwise I'll pass from storyteller to simple liar._

Her eyes drifted to the ocean as she remembered all the pain she had gone through that time. She was alone in Highever, the father of her child had left her and the castle was being rebuilt. She looked down and softly started to sing.

"_My lover's gone… His boots no longer at my door._

_He left at dawn and as I slept I felt him go, returns no more._

_I will not watch the ocean. My lover's gone…_

_No Fereldan ships will ever bring him home again._

_My lover's gone – I know that kiss will be my last._

_No more his song, the tune upon his lips has passed._

_I sing alone as I watch the ocean. My lover's gone…_"

Elissa kept her eyes closed throughout the whole song, not only because it made her singing easier, but she could hold back the tears like that. When she finally opened them up, a single tear escaped its prison and rolled down her cheek. She turned her face away so she wouldn't show her weakness to her companions and then hurried away from there, positioning herself on the other side of the ship, staring alone at the sea – just like in her song.

Isabela watched her run away and then turned to Alistair. "What have you done to that poor woman?"

He looked surprised at her statement. "Me? Why do you say that?"

"She just told us she was hurting because you left her! Besides, when were you going to mention you had a child? Or did she miscarry and that's why she started to cry?"

"Wha—Isabela, you're getting it all wrong." He leaned against the wooden wall behind him, signaling his companions to get closer. "That song was not about me."

Isabela was doubtful. "It is. She certainly didn't have anyone but you. She looks so inexperienced."

Alistair smiled. "You see, that's where you're wrong. Remember that little fight you two had the first day you both were in this ship?" Both Isabela and Varric nodded, but Alistair didn't really need an answer – _Who could ever forget that?_ "When you said only an elf would lay with her?"

Isabela covered her mouth with her hands. "You're joking… Did she really sleep with an elf?"

Alistair nodded. "Zevran."

Varric's eyes widened. "Why in Thedas would she have sex with… _that_?"

Alistair shrugged and told the dwarf and the pirate why he and Elissa had broken up. "She was devastated. I saw it in her eyes. She was so angry at me… Anyway, I don't know if he took advantage of her condition or if she just wanted to forget about me or maybe even both. But the next morning, I was already out of my tent when I saw her leaving Zevran's. I couldn't blame her. We weren't together."

"Wait a minute," Varric interrupted him. "How can you be sure that child is Zevran's and isn't yours? I mean, if you two were together for over a year, I assume you also slept with her."

That 'also' in Varric's sentence made Alistair's heart skip a bit – knowing that the woman he loved the most had given herself to another man only hit him hard when he heard it aloud. He pulled himself together and explained to Varric why he couldn't be Eleanor's father. "As you know, we are both Grey Wardens. I cannot explain to you why, but there's a particular thing in each of us that makes it nearly impossible to have children – and that's assuming only one parent is a Warden. If both parents are Grey Wardens, that impossibility increases. A lot."

"And what makes you think the father is Zevran and not someone else?" Isabela asked him, curious about what they had to make it impossible to breed with each other.

"Because of the girl's age. It can be possible that her father is indeed someone else, but the timeline is correct with this Zevran thing." Alistair sighed. "Of course, I haven't asked her, and I doubt she would just tell me. She avoided the question once, and even the girl doesn't know who her father is."

"Poor child. But you can't blame Elissa for not telling her. I mean, her father is an assassin."

"I agree with you on that, Rivaini."

Alistair ran a hand through his hair. "I guess I should go and check on her… Or should I just leave her alone?"

Isabela laid a hand on Alistair's broad shoulder. "She didn't have a friend by her the time she wrote that song. I think she would appreciate one now that she's sung it."

* * *

Elissa heard footsteps behind her, footsteps she knew too well. "Do you know why I didn't let you know where I was for all those years?" She had her arms resting on the wooden edge of the ship, trying to calm her mind and heart – a task proving to be too hard at the moment.

"I've always wondered," Alistair replied in a husky voice. He knew her next words would be for him alone, so he looked around to see if no one would be there to eavesdrop.

She smiled faintly at the waves below her. He looked closely at her to find her eyes puffy and her nose red. She had been crying silently.

"I kept myself away from you because I knew that when you came to see me you would ask me to go back to Denerim to be your Commander, or to be part of the court, or some other crazy situation like this one you've put us all into." She laughed a bit unwillingly, and then she proceeded. "And I would just follow you blindly. Look at me, I'm here and I didn't even hesitate. You have some kind of hold over me, even though we're not together and I haven't seen you in years. It's dangerous." She turned to face him. Alistair was feeling guilty and she could see it in his eyes.

Elissa let another tear roll down her flawless skin, but she didn't lose her composure. "I left my daughter behind."

Alistair wiped that tear from her face and tried to comfort her. "She's in good hands."

"I know," she replied, resting her face in his calloused, strong hand. "But they're not _my_ hands." She looked back up at him. "What will happen to her should something happen to me?"

Alistair let go and held both her hands in his. He tried to assure her, to rest her worried heart. "Nothing will happen to you, Elissa. I won't allow it."

"She only has Fergus…"

It could be a bad timing, but how would he ever try to address the subject again? "Where's her father?"

Elissa smiled and looked back at the sea. "On a suicidal mission, that's where he is." She couldn't hold back anymore. Thinking about her daughter, with her mother and father nowhere to be found by her, reminding of the time she lost her own parents, made her legs tremble and she fell to the floor on her knees, covering her face while she sobbed intensely. She didn't care who could be watching her. She had to let it out.

Alistair quickly got down on his knees and held her against him. He gently caressed her hair and she let herself fall to his chest, with her hands still covering her face.

"You'll be back soon enough to see her, my love."

Those last words escaped unwillingly from his lips, but neither of them cared that much; Elissa because she was buried in her own grief, and Alistair because he wasn't worried about hiding the truth in such a moment of weakness.

* * *

**_Author's note: _**_This was my favorite chapter to write, so far. I hope you liked to read it as much as I enjoyed writing it! If you did, please leave a review! If you didn't, leave it anyway so I can know what you didn't like :)_

_Elissa's song is actually Dido's "My Lover's Gone", as I am terrible at writing lyrics. I just figured that beautiful song did have the rhythm and message Elissa wanted to let out, so if you have no idea what I'm talking about, go check it out! _

_Regarding the falcons as a way to count time, I have no idea how the old man did that - I took that line directly off the comics._

_Once again, a big thank you to **sarahannmarie123** for taking a few moments to read my story, correct it and let me know how I can improve it :)_


End file.
